Thirst
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Queen Amidala's life is in danger and much to the dismay of the Naboo Council, she has called upon the mysterious and dangerous Jedi for help. The problem is, she fears them nearly as much as the one they're supposed to protect her from. Obidala TPM AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Thirst

**Summary: ** Queen Amidala's life is in danger and much to the dismay of the Naboo Council, she has called upon the mysterious and dangerous Jedi for help. The problem is, she fears them nearly as much as the one they're supposed to protect her from.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Horror/Romance

**Rating: **T+

**Timeline: **AU TPM. Padmé is 18.

**Warnings: **Some dark and evil imagery, gore, horror, and the usual (possible foul language and adult situations).

* * *

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter One: "Meeting the Jedi"**

**€[—**

* * *

Every single member of the Naboo Royal Council was older than her; the youngest by at least twenty years. Usually, along with age came a sense of responsibility and maturity. It was a longstanding tradition on Naboo, however, that whomever was nominated queen would be young. With youth came vitality, alertness, courage, and passion.

Padmé Amidala had done everything she could to prepare herself for the job. She'd performed charity work on her own planet, joined a galactic relief program and traveled halfway across the galaxy to join others in saving beings she didn't even know. She studied galactic politics in school and could speak of variety of languages.

Her political advisors told her that all of these things had helped her to get elected, but deep in her heart, she knew there had been only one thing that had won her the position; something called her midichlorian count. She was the only one in the running whose number was considerably higher than all other citizens of Naboo. It wasn't supposed to be that way, however.

Somehow, a little over a year ago, someone hacked into the Central Database on Coruscant and leaked a wealth of personal information. Every single being's midi count was recorded there and the list was suddenly available to the public.

Now, everyone knew the midi count of every being born up until that fateful day. During her campaign, it meant she was treated with higher regard than others, since it was believed an elevated count meant a being was more in touch with their surroundings, more alert, sensitive, intelligent, and mature. It gave her an advantage, but it had also brought Padmé to her current and most potentially dangerous situation.

There were rumors traveling throughout the galaxy that not just a single being was responsible for the information leak, but an entire collective of beings: A group who called themselves the Sith.

It had been nearly a millennia since anyone had seen a Sith even remotely close to the core systems and almost just as long since anyone had mentioned their name. Needless to say, there weren't many alive who knew much about them.

All Padmé knew was that they were a dangerous and murderous cult who searched out and drained the life out of anyone with a moderately high midi count. Literally. They were known as the midi-feeders and one had recently been spotted on Naboo. As soon as the rumors reached the palace, she called a meeting of her advisors.

Even though she was Queen, the position was elective, and therefore, she had a governing body of other elected officials surrounding her known as the Royal Council. They gave her advice, offered her information and stern warnings, but they didn't have the last word. Any important decision was hers to make and the outcome her responsibility to bear. It was why she had been sitting in the council chamber most of the morning listening to the Naboo elders squabble.

"The Jedi are the only ones qualified for this assignment!" her governor pointed out for at least the third time.

"They are just as dangerous as the Sith!" the Minister of Sciences argued. "It would be like inviting a snake to come rescue you from a scorpion."

"The Jedi are at the disposal of the entire galaxy whenever someone is in need of protection. It's their duty," Governor Bibble shot back.

Padmé listened intently to the debate. She actually knew less about the Jedi than the Sith. They were an ancient society who had the same abilities as their counterparts but were considered just as deadly. Seemingly, the biggest difference between them was that one group supposedly brought help while the other brought harm. Dealing with either of them made her nervous.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for it to come and attack our Queen. We must do something!" the Minister of Finance confirmed.

"We could set up an armed perimeter; an around-the-clock defense. I'll put my best soldiers to the task of protecting you, your Highness." Captain Panaka, Head of Security, told her sincerely.

She answered him directly. "It's my understanding the Sith cannot be killed by methods of modern warfare. We don't understand them or know much about them. And what we do know is based upon myth and legend. Our information may be false or misleading and it is definitely incomplete. This only complicates the matter and makes it that much more dangerous. Perhaps it's time we contact the Jedi."

All eyes of the council glanced about the grand oval table for confirmation. Governor Bibble sighed heavily and stood up from his appointed seat.

"The Royal Council concurs with the Queen. We shall contact the Jedi immediately and request their help."

* * *

Captain Panaka had been forced to research the method of getting in touch with the secretive society. He'd discovered the contact information deep within the security archives of Theed. There was no telling when they'd been used last. He entered the relatively simple code and transmitted the message. The relays sent it deep into the Unknown Regions to a planet by the name of Ahch-To.

Remarkably, within the hour a reply had been received. They were intrigued and two Jedi were on their way to Naboo; a Master and his student. They would arrive on Naboo in three days.

During that time, all palace security was on high alert, but the reported body count was rising. The Sith had last been seen near Lake Paonga and apparently had no particulars when it came to its refreshment A few Gungans as well as humans had become its victims, their bodies discovered lifeless, pale and completely depleted of blood.

Padmé hated to admit it, but she hoped the Jedi would be arriving soon. If this Sith creature ventured into the capital city of Theed, there was no telling what panic and chaos it would create.

Just as they'd promised, the Jedi arrived on the morning of day three, and just as she'd figured, they were aloof and mysterious, robed with their faces shadowed behind hoods. They kept their hands hidden within long, dark sleeves, and stepped in tandem upon booted feet before her throne.

"Queen Amidala of Naboo," the taller one spoke, stepping forward slightly. "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Ahch-To Temple."

The deep-voiced Jedi pushed the hood off his head to reveal a mass of long brown hair touched with silver, along with a matching beard. His eyes were deeply set and blue. He wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting.

"This is my student, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The man motioned to the shorter Jedi on his left, at which point he removed his hood as well and nodded his head curtly. He was much younger than the Master, Padmé noted, with shorter, ruddy hair and green eyes. Both of them had serious countenances and cool stares, which they were both directing at her. Not her disguised decoy, but her.

Despite the complaints she would receive from the council later for this, Padmé stepped forward, touching her seated bodyguard, Sabe, on the shoulder.

"I am Queen Amidala," she spoke holding her chin up proudly, despite the missing wardrobe of her office and the authority it proclaimed. "Excuse my deceit, but in these times it pays to be careful."

"Understandable, Your Highness," the one called Qui-Gon spoke softly. "Though you should know, this type of chicanery will do you little good."

She and her First Handmaiden shared a variety of physical traits and had fooled many in the past. Why would he say such a thing? Was clairvoyance one of the Sith's powers?

Apparently, the younger Jedi could read the confusion on her face and kindly offered his explanation, but in doing so, she could see the tips of his bloodthirsty fangs, which forced her to remember who and exactly what he was.

"He can hear the midis in your blood. Your count is much higher than those surrounding you. More than anyone on this planet," he informed her.

She knew that much, but what was that first thing he'd said?

"He can hear them?" she asked incredulously. "How so?"

"They reside in the cells within your blood and have a distinctive voice," the Master explained. "This Sith can hear them and they are calling him to you. He will come and will answer that call. He thinks he doesnt have a choice."

"And you?" she asked. She had so many questions but so little time. "Can you hear them as well?"

"Yes," the one named Obi-Wan replied. "But as Jedi, we've learned to ignore their voices and cast them into the galaxy's ongoing orchestration."

Interesting. "What's your plan?"

The younger Jedi deferred answering, allowing his Master to explain. This revealed to her that there was an obvious level of respect between the two.

"One of us will be accompanying you at all times in the hopes of drawing the Sith out into the open. At that time, we'll take control and will not require the assistance of any of your security personnel."

His piercing blue gaze moved to Captain Panaka, who regarded the Jedi quite skeptically.

"Just stay out of our way and let us do our jobs," he demanded.

They were confident, a bit haughty, and definitely had a lot of attitude. So far, she liked them.

"So be it," the Queen confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Two: "May I Have Your Permission?"**

€**[—**

* * *

Throughout the next couple of days, Padmé did as the Jedi Master had suggested. She resumed her normal daily activities, which consisted of attending advisory meetings, studying proposals of new societal regulations, and participated in Holonet conferences with other planetary leaders. Only on the day when she opened the throne room to allow Naboo citizens the opportunity to voice their opinions, needs, and desires, did the Jedi reveal themselves. Both of them stood directly behind her throne, but still far enough back not to be noticed. The rest of the time, she had no idea where they were.

They lurked in the shadows, keeping themselves hidden, out of sight, but ever present. It made her uneasy, like being stalked by a silent but deadly predator – even though she realized they were the ones protecting her.

It was an odd feeling, much like her financial advisor had said. She had asked poisonous snakes to protect her from a highly venomous spider.

Her feelings were ridiculous. She realized this. So far, the two Jedi had done nothing to make her feel so wary. It was just that their presence was so foreboding. Having them always nearby cautioned her that something bad was going to happen.

Where they were when she slept, she didn't know, although she imagined they were nearby. The first night, she had lay awake for quite some time, wondering, watching for any sign of movement in her bedroom, jerking herself awake at the slightest sound. The second night was slightly better, although the moon's shadows often played tricks with her mind.

She was now approaching her third night's sleep with still no sign of the elusive Jedi. Were they on her balcony? Hidden deep within her curtains? Or just outside her doorway? She had no clue and so she undressed inside her wardrobe in the dark. If one of them was in there, they couldn't see her anyway. Or could they? She couldn't be certain; would love to ask, but hadn't had the opportunity.

At some point during the long evening, she did hear a noise, although she was already awake. It sounded like a groan or moan and it appeared to be coming from Sabe's room that adjoined her own.

Padmé crept to the door leading to the other room and listened. Again, she heard a moan which was followed by a wistful cry.

Was Sabe in danger? Had the Sith attacked and mistaken the young woman for herself? Master Jinn had indicated that was impossible, but in the dark, who could tell? She had to make sure. Sabe wasn't only her loyal bodyguard but also her best friend.

Slowly, she pushed open the door, gasping when she beheld the sight before her. In the moonlight, she could see her friend lying on her bed, a dark shadow hovering over her. Sabe was writhing but lying still at the same time, almost as if she were allowing this to happen! What was she thinking? She was a highly trained warrior! She should be fighting for her life!

"Get off her!" Padmé commanded forcefully, grabbing anything that was close by, which actually ended up being a clothes hangar. So much for self-defense. Surely the Jedi would intervene soon!

"Who are you?" she demanded, stepping sideways along the wall.

Thus far, the monster hadn't revealed himself, but at least had stood up and taken a step away from her friend. That was a good sign, although with every second that passed, her heart rate increased. What would she do if he attacked her next? How fast could a Sith run?

"Leave her alone! She's not the one you want!" she told the intruder. Only then did she get some type of reaction, as the being stepped into the dim light and pulled back his hood.

When she saw who her friend's attacker actually was, Padmé's mouth dropped open in shock and she switched on the lights.

"Jedi Kenobi? What are you doing in here? And what were you doing to Sabe?"

The shock quickly wore off and was replaced by anger. A deep-seated, burning rage.

The young Jedi wiped the blood dripping from his fangs onto the sleeve of his dark brown robe and stepped forward, his hands held in the air as if to calm her down. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"Explain yourself!" she commanded, just then realizing she was standing there in a flimsy nightgown.

"You weren't supposed to witness that," he began, which only added to her outrage.

"Witness what?" she yelled at him. "You killing my best friend?"

"She's not dead," he told her. "See for yourself."

The Jedi backed away, allowing Padmé to approach the bed. The first thing she noticed were two puncture marks on the side of the young woman's neck, directly over the vein. The next thing was the slight smile on Sabe's face. Was the girl drunk?

"What did you do?" she demanded to know. "Slip something in her drink? Inject her with a toxin to make her more willing? You make me sick!"

"No, nothing like that," Obi-Wan quietly defended, with his hands back in sleeves she noticed. "She gave me her permission."

"Oh, of course she did," Padmé laughed cynically before bending over her friend to try and rouse her. While she did so, she inhaled deeply, but could detect no hint of alcohol.

"She'll sleep for a while," the Jedi explained. "When she wakes, she won't remember a thing."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, but she didn't care. She stood proudly to face the unwelcome guest. "This is highly irregular, offensive, and improper behavior. Since it's the middle of the night, I'll postpone any immediate judgment upon you but come first thing in the morning, I'll be speaking with your Master. You can count on that."

The young Jedi actually had the nerve to bow, as if he had any respect for her or her people! "As you wish," he stated softly.

The following morning when Sabe awoke, it was as Obi-Wan had suggested. She didn't remember a thing, and the fang marks on her neck were completely healed. She was her same old self, happy, secure, and dutiful.

Padmé was anything but. She dressed in a gown of solid black with a matching black feather headdress, and added more black outline than usual to her eyes. The color matched her mood. She stepped forcefully and with speed to the throne room, forcing the trio of handmaidens behind her to increase their pace in order to keep up. The anger she felt from the night before hadn't declined in the slightest.

When she sat on the throne and told Sabe she would see the Jedi now, she noted they were already there and stepped out from the shadows of the room's columns to approach her.

"What have you to say for yourselves?" It was difficult to keep a royal attitude this morning although she would do her best to keep her voice steady and under control.

"Your Highness," the older and hopefully wiser Jedi stepped forward. "You have to understand our needs and allow those things which provide us sustenance or else we will be of no help to you."

"What are you talking about?" Padmé glared at the man. "What I witnessed last night wasn't about sustenance. What I saw turned my stomach. Your student was taking advantage of an obviously unconscious woman, who, for some reason, seemed to be experiencing pleasure of some sort. How can you explain that? And when did I ever agree that your _kind _could come into my home and have their way with my people?"

"My apologies, Queen Amidala," the Jedi Master bowed deeply and then stood tall. "You are a bright and intelligent young woman. I assumed when you requested our assistance, you had done your research and understood what asking us to come here entailed."

Had he just insulted her? It sounded like it. How dare he!

"I'll have you know," she replied, barely managing to maintain her professionalism. "Little is known about you and your society. Our historical data goes back only so far. I read all I could find but I assure you, it wasn't much."

"Then, my apologies once again," the Jedi Master said while his younger student looked rather contrite. "I shall contact my Temple and have them forward you all the relevant information. After you familiarize yourself with our ways and the requirements of our existence, perhaps then you will be more forbearing."

The nerve of this man!

She eyed him cooly while her blood continued to boil. "We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Three: "Facts and Fantasies"**

€**]—**

* * *

Following first meal, Padmé took her morning caff to her personal study, locking everyone out but Sabé, although she figured the dreadful Jedi were close. Master Jinn had already given her the data disk with the information he'd requested and she downloaded it into her personal datareader.

While Sabé read one of her beloved romance novels, Padmé got comfortable on the sofa and began reading for herself.

The data had been translated from what she expected was an ancient language and was difficult to read. From what she could make out, several millennia ago, the Sith and the Jedi were of one belief and called themselves The United. They were followers of a universal power that provided them unique physical abilities beyond those of normal sentient beings. Their original goal had been to help others, educate themselves and focus upon their bond with nature.

However, as the years passed, there were those who became restless and wanted something more. A faction of The United led by a human male named Sithalus separated themselves from the main group. He had convinced many of The United that they were wasting their gifts on those unworthy of them. His belief was that the gods had granted them these abilities for the sole purpose of ridding the galaxy of the evil that corrupted it, ultimately ruling the Universe for the good of all who served beneath them. This faction called themselves the Sith.

Those left in The United looked to another for guidance. A Kesheri male by the name of Jedidiah became their leader and convinced them to continue following their longstanding rules of ethics and service. These Jedi, which they called themselves, used their abilities for good and not for themselves.

They lived by a Code they adopted through the leadership of Jedidiah that essentially included the following: They would continue assisting those who needed their help and they would only feed off those who gave them permission to do so.

Feeding off the blood of voluntary providers maintained their health and vitality, supplying them the connection to the power they relied upon to fulfill their objectives. A radical difference to the Sith who attacked victims randomly and without warning, draining them of their blood and their existence.

The Jedi believed the extremely elevated midichlorian counts they possessed were prone to decay and every seventh day, they required a Refreshing. Years of study and scientific research had proven this to be accurate.

The Sith, on the other hand, believed that by depleting another of blood increased their midichlorian levels, especially if their prey had an elevated level themselves. In other words, they sought out those with higher midi counts in the belief they would gain more power.

Following the hack of the Central Database, their targets were no longer random. Basically, the Sith now had a list of potential victims and she was most likely near the top of it.

Padmé sighed heavily as she took in the information. It was a lot to consider and that was just the introduction. All throughout the data were highlighted phrases leading to even more data. In time, she would study it all, but for now, she would only look at the info that was most relative to her situation and to be honest, what she was most interested in.

At the moment, it was the way she'd seen Sabé writhe upon her bed, and the sounds she'd made while the younger Jedi fed off her. Padmé couldn't get either out of her mind. She wasn't all that experienced with passion or sex, but to her, that's exactly what she compared it to. And the smile on her friend's face afterward: It was almost as if the young woman had enjoyed the experience. It made Padmé quite curious and she chose the phrase 'Refreshing' to learn more about it, hoping she wouldn't regret the decision.

A lengthy article appeared and she got into a more comfortable position, actually deciding to lie down on the sofa and prop her head on the armrest. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the Jedi's arrival and it was beginning to pay its toll.

The Refreshing – a necessary procedure for the Jedi in order to maintain and reinvigorate the existing blood microorganisms called midichlorians. This procedure does not add to or replace the decayed cells but revitalizes them. It requires puncturing an artery of the volunteer and digesting a maximum of half a liter of blood. Research has revealed that no more is necessary.

It is recommended the Jedi apply venomous properties to provide anesthetic and comfort to the volunteer, although there have been noted side effects that may or may not include the following: slight nausea, indigestion, diarrhea, vomiting, rash at the entry site, chills, fever, headache, or feelings of euphoria.

There was more but Padmé stopped reading at that point, realizing she'd discovered her answer. That was it! Euphoria. That was the side effect Sabé had to have experienced.

But what about the loss of memory afterward? Was that normal? Or did the Jedi choose to provide that as well? Now even more curious, she sought out the information, only to have to stop and rub her weary eyes.

She'd just rest for a moment before proceeding although her mind refused to. Sith, Jedi, venom, Refreshing, midichlorians, headache and diarrhea – all this newfound information flooded her mind. But the one realization that stood out was that she'd been too harsh with the Jedi. They were only doing what they'd been doing for thousands of years. She was the one who'd misunderstood and she felt guilty.

Her anger with them had been replaced with intrigue. How did they live day by day? What type of powers did they have? Could they fly, for example?

Her mind continued to drift until a soft caress on her arm brought her back. She expected Sabé was going to inform her they were going to be late for a meeting, but when she opened her eyes, it was the young Jedi standing over her, not Sabé.

There was something different about him, and it took her a few seconds to figure out what. It was the way he was looking at her. Almost as she were a piece of succulent nerf tenderloin and he hadn't eaten in a week.

"I need your permission," her told her softly while his hand continued to gently graze her arm.

"Pardon?" she asked him. Was he asking her to allow him to feed on her? Her first inclination was to say no, but with all the knowledge she now held, how could she?

"I need your permission," he repeated, his fingertips now running down the side of her neck in a way which pimpled her flesh. Suddenly, her voice didn't work and she was mesmerized by his gaze. Weren't his eyes green before? Why were they so dark now?

Somewhere deep within her mind Padmé knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. She was actually looking forward to this and she nodded her head in agreement.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, revealing the fangs that were now quite prominent and sharp. "I'll be gentle," he whispered before lowering his head.

Padmé closed her eyes and waited nervously, shivering when the tips of his teeth touched her neck. Their entrance was quick and stung a little, however any discomfort was soon overtaken with bliss. It felt almost as if she were lying naked in his arms when she knew she wasn't. As if his hands were roaming over her flesh, enticing every pleasure sensor she had, but she knew they weren't.

Was this normal? The thought quickly evaporated and Padmé discovered she didn't care. All that mattered was the way he was making her feel. Her back arched, a moan of satisfaction escaped her lips, and she bolted upright, the spasms of sexual completion still wracking her body.

"Good dream, huh?" Sabé teased her with a sarcastic grin.

Padmé placed her hands to her flushed face.

"Sorry," her handmaiden said. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you have a conference call in five minutes."

It had all been a dream? How disappointing!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Four: "Early Morning Visitor"**

€**[—**

* * *

The architecture of Theed palace was impressive. Its ceilings soared at least nine meters above her head and were relief sculptures recording the history of Naboo. Other than her private quarters, most of the areas were covered with hard surfaces such as marble, granite, or stone. Needless to say, acoustics were a problem and echoes danced along the walls. They used to bother Padmé when she first came to the palace as her own steps reverberated a fair distance. It made her nervous, although she eventually got used to it. Under the circumstances, however, with a blood-sucking murderer hunting her down, the fear had returned.

As Sabé escorted her to the conference room, Padmé tried her best to distinguish her footfalls from those of her handmaiden, factoring in the echo which would occur further down the hall. There was a problem this morning, however. She could distinctly make out another set. Whomever they belonged to, he or she were being very careful. staying back a ways, and synchronizing their steps. She had walked these halls a million times and could tell the difference.

Padmé stopped walking abruptly and heard one more step that did not belong to her or Sabé.

"What is it?" her handmaiden whispered.

"Someone's following us," she replied just as quietly.

"Perhaps it's one of the Jedi," the young woman pointed out.

Padmé had already thought of that. The problem was, this was the first time she'd actually heard one of them. They were definitely trained in being stealth.

"I'm being paranoid, I know," she told her friend, "but I have to be sure."

Padmé spun around and faced her stalker but could see no one down the long, columned expanse.

"Master Jinn?" she decided to boldly announce. "Is that you? If so, then I need to speak with you."

The end of her statement is what brought the man out of the shadows. Indeed and much to her relief, she saw the tall and rather intimidating figure of Qui-Gon step into the light and slowly make his way toward her. He didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"How may I be of assistance, Your Highness?"

His countenance was as stern and solemn as always. Did Jedi ever smile?

"I finished reading the information you kindly provided," she began with a small grin of her own. "Well, not all of it," she admitted. "I did study the information I needed and I wanted to take the time to apologize to you for my rude behavior."

He did smile then. Well, sort of. It was more like half of a smile or smirk.

"I appreciate that," he said with a quick and shallow bow.

"Well then," Padmé said nervously. Why did these Jedi affect her so? "Have a nice day." The words came out rather forced and flustered her by reddening her cheeks. For once, she was thankful for the white paint on her face.

She had actually managed to stay focused during the conference, or at least appear to be, when in reality, her thoughts were wandering.

The dream was still fresh in her mind, if it were a dream at all. How could something that seemed so real only occur within her subconscious? Maybe all of this was a dream or nightmare more like it, and she'd wake up and everything would be as it was before. No stalker Sith, no Jedi asking her staff for permission to drink their blood.

It was all so surreal and she'd allowed it to sour her mood and affect her day. Even her handmaidens had noticed the change and continually fussed and fretted over her until it was bedtime.

"Try not to worry about it, Mi'Lady," Sabé told her as she hung up her gown. "The Jedi are here to protect you and I'm certain they know what they're doing."

"I know," Padmé agreed. "I'm fine," she assured the young woman, although she was actually dreading going to sleep. The dream that haunted her was somewhat thrilling but it was also rather disturbing. She hoped it didn't repeat itself.

* * *

Padmé awoke happy and refreshed the next morning, albeit a little too early. The sun was just peeking through the forests surrounding Theed, casting an orange glow upon the dark marble floors of her bedroom. Through the glass of her balcony doors, she could hear the songs of a variety of birds and smiled. It was going to a great day but wasn't one to be lazy. Today was open court day; her favorite day of the week, when she had the opportunity to see and speak with the citizens of Naboo.

Feeling energized, she rose from bed, showered and grabbed a robe. Then she sat herself in front of her vanity mirror to begin the process of brushing out and braiding her long hair. It was the morning task that took the most time and she wanted to look her best for her people.

Dividing a large section into three strands, she began the process, tilting her head to allow the hair to fall into the correct position, when suddenly she felt something along her exposed neck. It was feather light, almost like a breeze or a breath and brought to mind the dream when Obi-Wan grazed his fangs along her throat.

Padmé sighed, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relive the memory. The same emotions and feelings immediately flooded her mind. She knew what was happening to her, realized he was about to insert his teeth into her vein and yet she offered herself freely to him with excited anticipation. How strangely wonderful it felt when the warmth of his mouth sealed upon her throat and her blood seeped onto his tongue. She could smell his scent, hear his moan of satisfaction, which might have been hers, and feel the suction increase, and increase yet again to the point of pain. A strong arm had been wrapped around her chest, holding her still while performing the task. She didn't recall that happening in the dream.

Her mind shouted something was wrong and Padmé's eyes flew open. In the mirror, she could see the reflection of a figure latched upon her neck, except it was no Jedi. The being was dressed all in black and had a variety of small horns protruding from its equally black skull. Immediately, a rush of adrenaline shot through her body and she kicked away from the vanity table, but was overpowered as the Sith's fangs sunk deeper still.

She didn't have much time and could feel her life flowing out of her and down the monster's throat. Panic and horror overtook any pleasure and Padmé screamed. Using the last of her waning strength, she screamed loudly, collapsing onto the floor when the being abruptly released her.

It was difficult to keep her eyes open. She was so very tired, but she managed to and watched as her private suite was filled with lights; slim angled lights of red, blue, and green that moved in irregular patterns over her head. They crossed each other in rapid fashion and were difficult to keep up with. She was mesmerized by their movements and did her best to follow them closely. After a while, she focused her sight down a little and noticed there were bodies controlling the lights – three of them, but they were moving so fast they were a bit of a blur.

She closed her eyes to clear her sight and when she reopened them, there were only two lights left. The red one had disappeared.

Then she heard voices. They were indistinct and far away or were they close by and just garbled? She couldn't decide and their words were difficult to make out.

"Stay with the Queen. I'll pursue the Sith," it sounded like one of them said before taking his green light with him.

And then she was floating, although there was pressure behind her shoulders and knees, which meant someone was carrying her; someone with the most remarkable pair of green eyes. She knew this person but couldn't utter his name before her entire body seized, her jaw locked tight, and darkness claimed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Five: "Duty and Disaster"**

€**[—**

* * *

She was an enigma. All beauty and softness on the outside with tenacity and grit on the inside. As a ruler of a kingdom, Obi-Wan had expected no less, although she was more attractive than he'd anticipated; especially with all her royal make-up erased. She looked so young and frail lying on the bed before him, but he realized her life was in grave danger and he needed to act quickly.

A nearby vase full of brightly colored flowers was dumped onto the floor, water and all, and he went to work. Being careful to aim for the incisions already made in her skin, he lined up his own fangs and began to withdraw the toxic venom the Sith had obviously infused. Once he'd achieved a mouthful, he spat it into the empty vase and repeated the process, being careful not to withdraw too much. She was already pale, but he had to remove the majority of it promptly, with the hopes her own body's immunity would eliminate the rest.

He'd only done this once before but had no choice to continue. If he didn't, she was surely beyond their help and would pass into the next realm within the hour.

One more mouthful should do it, Obi-Wan decided and then wiped his mouth onto his sleeve and sat back. All he could do now was wait. In the meantime, he could use some help. His assignment was to protect the Queen of Naboo and he couldn't leave her, no matter how much dread he was presently experiencing. Qui-Gon was in danger. He could sense it but he must fulfill his duty. He must stay.

"Handmaiden!" Obi-Wan shouted twice before the young woman named Sabé appeared. Unaware of the morning's occurrences, she cried out and rushed to the bedside.

"What happened? Did you…?" she angrily shouted. Obi-Wan stopped her before she said something she'd regret.

"It was the Sith," he explained. "He broke in this morning and escaped off the balcony. Master Jinn is pursuing him now. "

"What's the matter with the Queen?" Sabé frantically questioned, placing her hand upon the pale woman's forehead. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I suspect the Sith inserted a neurotoxic venom during his feeding but I'm uncertain of the type or damage to expect. That's where you come in."

"Pardon me? I don't know anything about neurotoxins."

"Do you have a lab in the palace? In Theed?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course we do."

"Then take this and have it tested." Obi-Wan handed her the vase that held the blood and venom he'd extracted. Sabé took it from his hand although her face told him she'd much rather not. "I need to know it's exact classification. Then we'll know what to expect. Hurry."

The handmaiden did as requested and rushed out the door. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Queen. Her symptoms had abated somewhat, the rigidity of her muscles relaxing, although she was still unconscious. The symptoms could last for a few hours or a day and would require constant monitoring, although he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. The Sith appeared to be of Zabrakian origin, and from the looks of his fangs and skin, he'd been modified. There was no telling what damage he'd done.

He checked her vitals often. Her pulse was slow but steady, her pupils were sluggish but reactive. Other than her unawareness, he'd detected a slight rise in her temperature. He'd have to watch that, but it was a good sign. It meant her body was fighting off the venom.

Within the hour, Sabé had returned with the results and handed him a datadisk. Obi-Wan sighed with relief when he read the report. It was a tetrodotoxin, which explained the muscle spasms, and if he'd removed enough of it, her recovery chances were extremely hopeful.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sabé worriedly asked him, her voice trembling. "If not, I need to call for the Council and inform the handmaidens."

"That's not necessary," Obi-Wan assured her. "I believe she'll recover, although there is one more thing I need you to do for me."

He couldn't shake the feeling he was having and beseeched the handmaiden with a desperate gaze.

"I'm at your service," the young woman replied.

"Contact Captain Panaka and have him gather a group of soldiers to search the gardens."

Confusion knitted her brow as she gazed at him. "What exactly are they looking for?"

"My Master," Obi-Wan uttered, his voice laced with despair.

"Of course." Sabé once again rushed out leaving Obi-Wan alone. There was nothing he could do save his mentor. It was too late for him, but there was something he could do for the Queen.

He stepped into the bathing room and retrieved several towels he'd soaked in cool water and applied them to the heated skin of her exposed arms, upper chest, and forehead. It was best to allow her own immunity to fight off the remaining toxin, but at least he could make her more comfortable.

He repeated the process over and over once the towels became too warm, and ended up gently rubbing down her skin with them himself, talking to her all the while.

"A few thousand more midis and you would've been like me. I think you could've made a powerful Jedi and I would've enjoyed working alongside you. We could travel the galaxy together, help those who needed us, assist those who don't realize it, and flush out the evil that seems so prevalent in these times.

I'm afraid this is only the beginning. Now that the midi data has been leaked, the Sith will come out of their hiding places and infiltrate the Core. In response, the Jedi will also have to be revealed, and how will the general populace react? Will they respect us and be thankful? Or will they look at us with mistrust and disdain?"

"Just as I did?"

Obi-Wan turned his head and smiled when he noticed his patient was alert. "If you get nauseous, let me know. I'll find something," he told her seriously.

"There's a vase right…" Padmé turned her head slightly and frowned. "…there. At least there used to be."

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan side-stepped the whole vase issue, hoping it hadn't been something like a family heirloom or a priceless antiquity.

Her dark eyes roamed as she checked her inner workings. "I feel…terrible, actually," she managed to smile despite her discomfort.

"That's to be expected. You should feel much better by tomorrow. I removed most of the toxin…"

"Toxin? What toxin?" she interrupted him.

"The Sith who attacked you inserted a tetrodotoxin into your system which caused paraesthesias, weakness, and seizures. I extracted most of it, but you may still experience some nausea and vomiting."

Just as he finished his description, Padmé rolled over and heaved. All Obi-Wan could think to do at the moment was open the drawer of her nightstand. Afterward, he shut it, but would need to remember to tell the handmaidens about it later.

When she lay back again, her face was flushed and he restarted his regimen of the cool rubdown.

"That feels nice," she purred tiredly.

"You should get some rest," he told her as his hand guided the wet towel down her throat and over the swell of her breasts between the opening of her robe. He scolded himself for his wayward thoughts and refocused upon her care. "Try to sleep," he encouraged her.

"I will, but first I want to know what happened." Her eyes were weary and red-rimmed, but her gaze was determined.

"I already told you," he replied, moving the cool towel to her arms, pushing up the sleeves of the robe as he did so.

"Not about that. About the fight. I saw lights. Each one of you…" She stopped speaking and her eyes darted about. "Where's Master Jinn?"

As if on cue, the door to her bedroom opened and Captain Panaka stepped in. "I thank the gods you're all right, my Queen," he announced, bending at the knee.

"You should thank Obi-Wan," she corrected him. "He saved my life."

Panaka stood and regarded the Jedi with slightly less skepticism than before. "Thank you for that, but I'm afraid I bring bad tidings to you. We discovered Master Jinn's body just north of the gardens, past the hedge maze. He'd been…"

Panaka stopped as if he were hesitant to give the details. Obi-Wan was glad. He didn't wish for the Queen to hear them.

"Did he have any blood left in him?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Security Captain looked confused by the question. "Of course, but," the man paused to gaze at the Queen before returning his attention to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but he was decapitated."

The young woman on the bed gasped in disgust while Obi-Wan didn't blink. It was as he'd expected. Beheading was the only way to make sure a midi-feeder was truly dead. However, the method of Qui-Gon's demise also created an entirely new problem. Since the Sith hadn't fed upon his Master, it meant he had another victim in mind.

During their battle, he'd felt the creature probing his shields. Obi-Wan tried to strengthen them, but may have been distracted by the tremendous amount of power the being had. If his mental guard had slipped, it meant the Sith now had a good idea of what Obi-Wan's midi level was.

From now on, the creature's target was most likely him and no longer the Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Six: "Farewells"**

€**[—**

* * *

Out of respect, Padmé arranged for a funeral to be given in honor of the fallen Jedi Master. Her entire staff, Obi-Wan, and many of Theed's business leaders were present. As expected, the mood was somber, but it seemed Obi-Wan was the least so. Did the Jedi truly value life so little?

Curious, Padmé kept an eye on the younger Jedi who managed to slip out immediately following the lighting of the pyre. As soon as she was able, she followed him and found him standing on the walkway that led to the main palace. He was still observant, but apparently wanted to separate himself from the crowd.

"I know it's probably not your way, so thank you for allowing us to follow our traditions."

His hands were back inside his sleeves and his mood was as it should be, perhaps even a little more serious.

"It isn't often a Jedi is killed," he told her matter-of-factly. "We tend to be rather resilient. I remember one when I was young. Jedi Rinquo was beheaded during a training accident and we buried him within a tomb that hadn't been disturbed for over two-thousand years."

Did she understand him correctly? "Are you saying Jedi don't die?"

"Not often," he acknowledged gazing down at her. "Our bodies don't function as yours do. There's no wear or tear, disease or illness. We don't eat or sleep, and when we achieve maturity, we no longer age."

"That sounds wonderful." She meant what she'd said. Not aging? Never worrying about catching a cold or getting fat?

He didn't take her words as a compliment, however, and grimly directed his attention back toward the twilit sky. "It has its moments, but if you want to know the truth, sometimes I think I'd prefer being normal. To enjoy the taste of food on my tongue, drink a glass of wine with a friend or…play with my grandchildren."

He began chuckling rather madly and Padmé could've sworn there was a tear in his eye, though he blinked it rapidly away. "Listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear all this."

She was pleased to see he did care after all and placed a sympathetic touch to his arm. "Of course I do. When you came to us, I didn't understand you or your ways, but I'm beginning to. You have the same needs and desires as we do. As I do," she rephrased, squeezing his arm lightly to accentuate her words. "So don't be embarrassed and thank you for sharing your feelings with me. It means a lot."

"Well," he said before clearing his throat. "I find you honorable and I trust you won't go telling your handmaidens what a fool I just made of myself."

"Of course I won't," she assured him with a smile.

He turned to look at her, a charming grin creasing his mouth. "I believe you."

They stared at one another in the glow of the lamplights placed along the walkway until the shuffle of people leaving the funeral interrupted their shared moment.

"I respectfully request a meeting with the security council at their earliest convenience," Obi-Wan announced, back to business as usual, as she stepped away, putting some distance between them. "They need to be updated on the latest developments."

"Of course," Padmé agreed. "First thing in the morning."

* * *

Captain Panaka, two of his officers and eight handmaidens attended the Security Council meeting the following morning. Padmé sat in the Queen's seat with Obi-Wan standing at the opposite end. His face was somber and his mood rather serious. Nothing unusual, although Padmé worried over what he was about to say. So much so, she had lost quite a bit of sleep the night before.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to update the council on our situation," he began confidently. "Yesterday morning, as you all know, there was a breach of security and the Sith managed to enter the Queen's private quarters, by scaling the palace outer walls and entering through the balcony. He attacked the Queen and attempted to feed off her. He wasn't completely successful. My Master and myself intervened and were able to drive him away. He escaped by leaping over the balustrade. My Master followed and intercepted him just outside the palace gardens. In the process, he lost his life. I know many of you may not understand the Jedi, so I'll be brief. During the battle with the Sith, it managed to detect my midichlorian levels, which explains why he chose to behead my Master instead of draining him of his blood. He's waiting for something better and it's my belief what he's waiting for is me. Therefore, I will be taking my leave in hopes that the Sith will follow me."

Padmé interrupted at once, standing to her feet. "No!" Her abrupt exclamation drew looks of concern from all those present and she quickly tried to disguise her outburst. "Jedi Kenobi, you cannot be certain of the Sith's intentions. You were brought here to protect me and I demand you complete your mission."

Eyes were shifting irregularly and rather uncomfortably around the table, but Padmé stood her ground. She wasn't about to let him leave when she was just getting to know him! Especially since there was so much more to learn!

She fixed her gaze on him while his brows twitched. He either didn't understand her persistence or he did and was torn in his decision. After a long and rather awkward pause, he grinned and Padmé released her held breath. He understood after all.

"I will do as the Queen wishes. I will stay."

Padmé nodded her head in pleased agreement and then looked to her advisors. Their expressions had gone from curiosity to displeasure and they gazed at her with concern; especially the Captain.

"Unless there is any dispute, the meeting is adjourned. Anybody?" she asked as she once again held her breath, allowed several seconds to pass and then excused the group.

Sabé was the first to complain to her afterward. "What are you doing? If he leaves, he takes the danger with him!"

"We don't know that for sure," Padmé argued with her bodyguard quietly. "And until that time, he stays. I'm not confident we're out of danger yet."

"Pardon my bluntness, but don't you mean, _he's _out of danger? Isn't it Obi-Wan you're worried about?"

Sabé was more intuitive than Padmé gave her credit for. "Let's say he's correct, and the Sith is no longer after me," she tried to explain her decision. "I don't want Obi-Wan out there all by himself! He has no one looking out for him any more and I'd feel responsible if anything bad happened to him. If he leaves and pursues the Sith alone, he'll more than likely be killed."

There was an argument brewing within her handmaiden's mind, although she was wise enough to not voice it. "Be careful, Your Majesty. He's not one of us."

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

She barely saw Obi-Wan throughout the rest of the day, so by mid afternoon, when she returned to her suite to change clothes for last meal, she was surprised to see him standing in her bedroom. She was pleased to see him, although he appeared troubled.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"I told you I would stay. I didn't lie to you, but I'm leaving the palace. The Sith is still out there somewhere and it's time I go on the offensive. It's time I became the hunter and let him be the hunted. I'll be leaving by nightfall."

No! her mind shouted. "I don't think that's a good idea," Padmé tried to convince him, stepping closer. "At least take some armed guards with you. I don't want you facing him alone. I don't want you to…" she stopped when he smiled and brought his hand up to touch her face.

"Brave Padmé," he stated softly. It was the first time he'd used her given name and she liked the way he said it. "This thing between us, it won't work."

Why was everyone so worried about her feelings all of a sudden?

"I'm a Jedi and I'm committed to following the orders of my Grand Master at the Temple. I'm at the disposal of the entire galaxy. I cannot stay in one place."

"I don't care…" she began, only to be interrupted.

"But you will. And when your hair turns gray and your beautiful face lines with age, you'll look at me still in my youth and feel nothing but regret and disdain. I've seen it before. It simply doesn't work. You have to let me go."

No…

He placed a kiss to her cheek. It was sweet and chaste and wasn't what she was hoping for at all.

"Do not follow me," he warned her, gently grabbing both her arms and leaning down slightly to meet her eye to eye. "Stay here in the palace where you'll be safe. I'll send word when I've fulfilled my duty."

Padmé chewed the inside of her mouth to keep from sharing the truth with him. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "As you wish," she told him, although she wasn't making any promises.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Seven: "The Hunt"**

€**[—**

* * *

She couldn't wait for the cover of darkness. The desperation to ensure Obi-Wan was safe prompted Padmé to leave quickly. In order to do so, she had to think of an excuse to get rid of Sabé. The young woman was no fool, but she sent her on an errand for one, dressing quickly in more casual attire and strapping on a blaster pistol as well as a vibroblade. She then stepped out onto the balcony and peered over the railing. If the Sith could do this, then so could she, Padmé figured, although she was no fool herself. Carefully, she scaled the thick-branches of the vines that had been growing up the side of the palace walls for years. The further down she traveled, the thicker the base of the plant became and the more her confidence grew. Finally, her booted feet landed on solid ground and she snuck through the gardens, being careful to avoid any security monitors in the area. At one point, she'd been forced to crawl until finally making it out into the open.

Beyond the palace grounds was the Royal Forest with its dense canopy. She knew it well, had visited the area quite frequently with her family when she was a child. Padmé could remember sitting around a campfire, gazing up at the orange glow in the distant palace windows and dreaming that someday she'd live there. She loved these woods as well as the wild animals and vegetation that thrived within them. They were generally open to the public, but this was the rainy season and the area flooded often. She didn't expect any visitors would be present, which was a good thing. At least the Sith couldn't feed off anyone else while he was hiding.

Six kilometers past the forest was a waterfall she also knew quite well. It wasn't as large as Virdugo, but was still impressive. Her belief was that somewhere between the palace and those falls was Obi-Wan and Padmé rushed out to find him.

Recent storms had caused the undergrowth to become quite sodden and her feet sunk into an array of dead leaves and twigs. She walked carefully, trying to avoid announcing her presence, watching for any signs of someone else traveling through the area. When she came to a particularly muddy a spot, she stopped to investigate and indeed noticed two sets of footprints. They appeared to have been recently made by boots that were a larger size than hers with some of the prints overlapping the others.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered longingly into the quiet, wooded atmosphere, her voice answered by nervous birds overhead who seemed to be spying on her movements.

Padmé followed the trail until it led to a narrow unnamed creek leading to the Solleu River that fed the largest waterfall in Theed. The footprints she'd been following led up to that creek and then stopped. There was no sign of them on the other side. That could only mean the Sith and his pursuer had gone into the water. But which way had they traveled? Upstream or down?

After some thought, Padmé determined if she were trying to put some distance between herself and the palace, she would follow the creek downstream away from the city. She stepped into the chilly water to do just that.

When the creek deepened and its waters began to flow more rapidly, Padmé climbed the muddy banks and followed it along its border, with no sign of any of the tracks.

"Damn," she uttered softly, gazing out into the distance, although it was difficult to see anything but vines, tree trunks and leaves. What was she going to do now? To the east was more forest, to the west beyond the creek was the same, although eventually it would clear to reveal the Theed docking stations and spaceport. Padmé chose to head toward the east, hating the fact she got some water in her boots. Her feet were now making sloshing noises, which were not going to help her to be stealth.

She stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree, removing one boot at a time to dump it out. She removed her socks as well and hid them beneath a pile of leaves. There's nothing worse than wearing wet socks inside wet boots.

When she stood to resume her trek, Padmé happened to notice the birds had stopped singing. That usually didn't happen around here until the sun started going down and there were still several hours before that happened. It could mean a couple of things; either something had frightened them into silence, or…

Just as the thought entered her mind the sound of thunder rolled from distant hills toward the city. She couldn't see through the trees to take a look at the sky but noted an advancing darkness beneath them. Soon, there wouldn't be enough light for safe travel and it would be too dangerous to be out in the open.

There was a cave she and Sola had discovered once, if she could only remember where it was. Padmé vaguely recalled a stone ledge protruding out of an embankment further east, but after at least half an hour with the storm quickly approaching, she had to give up and find some other type of shelter.

The rain came on suddenly and violently, forcing Padmé to duck beneath a plant specimen with oversized leaves. She grasped the edges of one of them and held it over her head as the rain pummeled the ground all around her and the strong winds tried its best to rip it from her grasp.

Fighting the wind while trying to stay out of the rain and with the storm's fury straight overhead, deafening her with its angry outbursts, she had gotten distracted. By the time she saw the pair of boots directly in front of her, it was too late to do anything. Sheepishly, she peered out from beneath the large leaf and sighed heavily with relief.

"Obi-Wan!" she shouted, wantonly throwing herself into his arms. She was so glad to see him alive and was thankful he returned her embrace. However, when he set her back on her feet and held her away from him, she couldn't help but notice he looked most displeased.

"I told you to stay in the palace!" he chided her amidst the downpour and the lightning that was drawing dangerously close.

"I couldn't!" she argued just as loudly, competing with the storm. "I was too worried about you! I'm not going to let that monster hurt you! If you can't tell, I truly care about what happens to you!"

Her admission produced a smirk on his face, but he still looked unhappy.

"Come," he said while pulling her by the arm. "We need to get away from these trees before we're electrocuted."

There was definitely an energy in the air as the sky opened up above them, bending the heavy overhead branches at odd angles. Just ahead, she could make out a structure. It was haphazardly constructed, built from an arrangement of wood, leaves, and stone, but at least it was standing.

"Get in," he demanded, climbing in behind her.

The inside was dry although it was a little cramped. They sat side by side, with their knees to their chests to wait out the storm.

"I'm quite angry with you," he spoke after a while. "I thought you were more intelligent than this. I don't understand why you would risk your life to come out here…" his voice faded away as he wiped the water from his face that was dripping off his hair.

Padmé studied the small rivulets running in patterns across the forest floor just outside the shelter while she tried to summarize an explanation. "When I became Queen, I vowed to do anything within my power to protect those whom I serve; be it the oldest or the youngest on Naboo. It's my solemn duty, regardless of their heritage, their income, occupation, or position. You came here," she turned to gaze at him,"to do the same for me. You already saved my life once. Let me try and return the favor."

"But I'm…" he began, although couldn't seem to manage to say the words.

Padmé boldly reached over to touch a hand he'd wrapped around his knees. "You too are a servant to the galaxy, a dedicated warrior, and an admirable man. Regardless of the circumstances, I'm pleased to know you. If the opportunity presents itself and I have to choose my life to save yours? I would do it gladly."

His eyes narrowed in skeptical disbelief and he shook is head. "You're a remarkable woman but my life is nothing compared to yours. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

It was her turn to look bewildered. Just because he was forced to drink the blood of others, he thought so little of himself? How could she convince him he was the one who was remarkable?

"I think the storm may be clearing up soon. The canopy is getting a little lighter." He shuddered beneath his wet cloak and Padmé got an idea. She wasn't the least bit cold; perhaps a little chilled, but she forced her body to tremble anyway.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she stretched the truth, smiling when he reacted exactly as she hoped he would.

"Here," he told her, lifting his cloak. Padmé gladly scooted beneath it and leaned against him, shuddering again for good measure.

"Listen, I want you to stay behind. "I'm not about to let you risk confronting the Sith. When the rain stops, I want you to stay here. I have a feeling he's close."

"I'm staying with you," she proclaimed, pressing into his side even more. "I'm a good shot and I can help you. You have to let me try."

"Tell me why," he demanded suddenly, turning his head to look down into her face. "I'm a monster myself, you know."

"No, you're not!" Padmé argued, her mind frantically working for a way to prove it, coming up with an idea she hoped would work. Without warning she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He reacted stunned as she had expected but hoped he would respond. He eventually did, although not as much as she'd wished. When he pulled back, he looked more confused than before.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her pointedly.

"To prove to you once and for all that I don't look at you the same way as I do that creature out there!" She pointed into the rain for emphasis. "I like you. I really like you!"

He looked at her doubtfully. "It's the pheromones," he told her before turning away.

"What pheromones?" she asked.

He sighed heavily before explaining. "The Jedi have the ability to seduce a female in order to make feedings more; how should I say - convenient, as well as enjoyable for the volunteer. I may have been secreting them without knowing it, so I can't be sure if your feelings for me are true or the result of a hormonal reaction."

Padmé chuckled. "That's a load of poodoo and you know it," she replied, causing him to lift a brow. "I liked you before I even stepped close enough to you to be influenced by any such thing. Why won't you believe me? Is your self-esteem truly that damaged?"

"I'm proud to be a Jedi," he explained, "but not happy with the consequences of being one. I never have been."

Padmé reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Regardless of what you think you are, I want to be your friend, Obi-Wan. And that has nothing to do with hormones."

His lip curled into a smirk as he caressed her hand with his thumb. "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Eight: " Found"**

€**[-**

* * *

The only moisture now falling was water that had collected upon the trees. The sky had cleared and Obi-Wan and Padmé emerged from their shelter.

"I believe the Sith would've headed east," she told him with confidence. It made the most sense. All that was to the west was a river and waterfall that led to the spaceport. "The forest gets even more dense the further away from the city."

Obi-Wan silently regarded her advice and looked toward the sky as if he were listening to a voice she couldn't hear.

"We'll go west," he announced, taking her hand.

"Wait. I know this area. I grew up here!" She completely disagreed with him although she allowed him to lead her. Perhaps it was the way his hand felt in hers that prompted her cooperation. Since when had she ever allowed a man to influence her decisions? "Hold up." Padmé pulled hard on his hand and stopped.

"Tell me why you insist on going that way. There's nothing but a river we can't cross. We'll have to travel a long way to get around it."

"He knows I'm coming," Obi-Wan informed her in a rather ominous tone.

"How?"

"It's difficult to explain but midichlorians communicate with each other, and if you have the talent and the patience to be still long enough and listen, you can hear them."

"That's…really creepy." Padmé smiled although she immediately regretted her attempt at humor. He was being absolutely serious. "Is that how he knows what your level is?"

"He doesn't know exactly, but he knows it's higher than yours. Higher than his."

Padmé understood just a little about midichlorian levels. It was part of the required xenbiology studies in nearly every academy across the galaxy. Other than that course, which she took when she was but ten years of age, she had no other information. This might not be the time and place but she was curious.

"When you told me before that I was a few thousand short of being a Jedi, what did you mean? Exactly how many are required?"

"Can we walk and talk at the same time?"

Was this how he would get his way? Fine, Padmé decided. When they met the river and had to turn around, she would get the chance to say 'I told you so.'

"Sure," she told him as he once again led her off through the trees.

"If a sentient being is born with a level of 10,000 or more, they will have access to the Force – the energy which is created by the midichlorians." Obi-Wan paused to help her over a large fallen log. "We try to locate them first to train in the way of the Light and not the Darkness as the Sith do. The Grand Master at my Temple known as Yoda has the ability to hear the midis call to him whenever a potential Jedi is born. We do our best to locate them quickly and bring them back to the Temple. The earlier we retrieve them, the better chance we have of helping them stay in the Light."

"How early?"

"The earlier the better or else the Sith will beat us to them. Right after birth is best, although sometimes depending upon the length of travel, it can take up to a year."

"Birth?" Padmé stated aghast. "What about their families? Their mothers? Isn't that a little harsh?"

Obi-Wan took the time to use his lightsaber to cut through some dense vines that were impeding their progress. "Most beings don't understand what it means when their youngling thirsts for blood instead of their mother's milk. Sometimes it doesn't go well at all. In some cases, we've been too late and the villagers have sacrificed the child, thinking it's a monster or a demon."

"Oh, wow. I had no idea. I understand now."

Following her statement, Obi-Wan stopped to turn and look at her. "Do you?"

"I think so." How many times was she going to have to explain this to him? "I don't judge you. I don't think you're a monster. Not at all. You're…amazing."

A brow rose high on his forehead and he smirked, but at least he didn't argue with her assessment this time.

Just beyond the thick line of trees they were currently making their way through was a clearing. Just beyond that was the waterfall that dropped at least fifteen meters to a turbulent river below. There were some who liked to boat down the rivers on Naboo, but this particular branch of the Solleu River was not one of them. It was deep, filled with sharp boulders and surrounded by a sheer rock face. Only the most serious adrenaline junkies ever attempted to travel it and most didn't succeed. There was no swimming through it. They would have to go around.

The roar of the water led them straight to the clearing with the dangerous waters ahead blocking their path. Obi-Wan paused to look at it, a troubled expression appearing on his face. She almost opened her mouth to offer her condolences, but lost his attention.

He was turning to the right and when her eyes followed his direction, her heart jumped into her throat. Right there at the edge of the clearing, facing them with his malevolent red and yellow stare was the Sith who'd attacked her. He looked just as fearsome in daylight as he had in her private suite and fear gripped hold of her.

"Stand back," Obi-Wan told her before dropping her hand.

She wanted to tell him no, to not face him alone, but knew he wouldn't listen. For once, Padmé did as he'd asked and retreated although she withdrew her blaster.

The Sith stood quite still. Sneering, waiting, expecting to win. His overconfidence was going to be his downfall. Obi-Wan would win this fight. He had to!

No words were exchanged between them. They would let their weapons do all the talking. After they sized each other up, the swords were lit and it began. Fluid movements left to right, up and down, flips through the air, and twirls along the ground were performed with such accuracy and speed, she had trouble keeping up with them. What Padmé had assumed was a feverish delusion of the fight she'd witnessed in her bedroom, she realized now she hadn't been hallucinating. She'd never seen anyone move so fast.

The blades whipped around, crossed each other and clashed together. The Sith had a double-sided red sword which didn't seem to give him any sort of advantage, as Obi-Wan met every single blow.

Padmé aimed carefully. She wanted to help, but there was no way she could make a clear shot. She'd have to wait, although waiting was tortuous.

An opportunity finally presented itself when the Sith managed to nick Obi-Wan in the shoulder, singing the sleeve of his tunic as well as the skin beneath. The creature paused for a moment to gloat and Padmé fired. Instead of the bolt hitting its target, however, it was deflected into the trees. And then she didn't know what happened.

Almost as if the wind had hands, something invisible lifted her from the ground and tossed her off the edge of the cliff. While falling, she managed to twist in the air to dive feet-first into the frigid waters below.


	9. Chapter 9

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Nine: "Sacrifice"**

€**[-**

* * *

Her body was tumbling over and over in the waters, twisting her round in so many different directions, it was difficult to tell which way was up. And not only was she moving vertically, she was being pulled horizontally as well. A particularly powerful roll in the waters took her down to the bottom, which she used to her advantage by planting her feet and shoving her body up to the surface.

Padmé inhaled air into her burning lungs and searched about for an escape while being pummeled by the rapidly moving water. Just to her right, she spied a boulder and did her best to swim away from it, but struck her leg against it anyway, splitting her bodysuit and cutting her lower leg in the process. Still, she struggled against the strength of the river and helplessly drifted along with the flow of it.

With pain radiating from her injury, her muscles tiring quickly, she grabbed onto a branch sticking out along the edge, but the water violently tore it from her grasp. Again and again she tried, until finally, she managed to grab hold of a thicker tree jutting up from the shoreline. Hooking her elbow around the base, she reached to her belt to remove her blaster, thanking the stars it was still there. She pointed it up to a line of trees along the cliff's edge far above, shot out the grappling cable and missed. Four more efforts were also in vain. Her arm was weakening, the powerful current of the river pulling at her body, wanting to draw her into its liquid embrace. She wasn't giving up. Again, she aimed and fired, only this time with success. Using all her remaining strength, she gripped onto the blaster and slowly the cable retracted and lifted her to safety.

She had traveled nearly half a kilometer downstream and strained her muscles to run back to the clearing. When she reached the place of battle, she was out of breath and going out of her mind. There was nobody there.

Confused and afraid, Padmé searched the ground for signs and found something she'd never imagined and one which filled her with dread. There was a pair of booted feet behind what appeared to be long lines in the mud; as if someone were being dragged along.

Obi-Wan would've stayed had he won and at least come to look for her. She had a very bad feeling about this.

Padmé followed the tracks, her fear growing with each minute. The sun was going down and soon it would be too dark to see anything. Still, her strong feelings, determination and duty drove her on, until she was forced to use a glowlight. It was small, but it would light the path well enough to keep her from tripping and falling on her face.

The wound on her leg was superficial although that didn't keep it from hurting as she weaved her way through the forest, the lines in the mud winding around stumps and fallen trees. Where was this creature taking him? And for what reason? Why hadn't he just finished the job then and there?

A sound just up ahead gave her pause and warned Padmé to douse her light. She scampered behind a large tree tunk and peered around it. She was close. Just over the next rise was an orange glow, similar to what a fire would create.

Carefully, the young woman ascended the slight elevation, hiding behind bushes and trees along the way, stopping when she spied the source of her trepidation. Thankfully, the clouds had cleared and a full moon was shining down between the trees, illuminating the grotesque sight before her.

In a small clearing ahead stood a tripod of branches and on the front of that tripod was Obi-Wan. He was strapped securely and unconscious. There were several scorch marks on his body, she noticed, but he appeared to be breathing.

Fear gave way to guilt. She shouldn't have come out here alone. She should've at least brought Panaka and a few of his soldiers with her. Alone, she was no match against the Sith. Padmé realized there was very little she could do. If she approached him, he'd kill her. If she ran back to the palace for help, she wouldn't return in time. What a fool she'd been!

'_I'm_ _so_ _sorry_,' she told Obi-Wan in her mind, knowing he couldn't possibly hear her. Mind speech wasn't a gift of the Jedi. Or was it?

'_Please,' _she tried just in case_. 'If you're okay, if you can hear me, move your hand. Tell me what to do! I need your help_!'

Padmé waited but there was no response. Now what? And what was this monster waiting for?

This whole time, the Sith had been crouched in front of the fire and was poking at it with a stick like he had all the time in the galaxy. More than likely, he figured she'd been swept away down the river and she was no longer a threat, if she even was before. He could do what he wanted and there was nothing Padmé could do to stop him. The realization brought tears to her eyes and she covered her mouth as a sob escaped her lips.

The creature hadn't made any sign he'd heard her but even if he had, more than likely, he didn't care. He probably knew she was there helplessly waiting and watching. It was most likely the reason he was procrastinating. He wanted to make her suffer along with Obi-Wan.

Finally, the dark being stood and began pacing back and forth in front of his bound victim. He began talking in a voice that was soft, deep, and sinister.

"At last I will feed upon a more worthy adversary. At last I will be more powerful than my own Master. With your blood, I will rule the Sith. I will take over the Jedi and the galaxy. I will feed upon your Master and your Master's Master. All will fall before me. No one will be able to stand against me."

Without another word, the beast strode up, powerfully jerked Obi-Wan's head back and sank its fangs into his throat. At that point, Padmé could no longer watch. She dropped down to the wet earth with her head between her knees and her arms protectively over it while her tears mixed with the muddy water at her feet.

And then she waited. For what seemed like an eternity, she waited. Until finally, she took a chance, inhaled deeply to gather her courage, stood up, and peered out from behind the tree. The Sith was nowhere to be seen and Obi-Wan hung lifeless from the branches.

Padmé had to get a better look and she hurried to him, her breath catching in her throat as she beheld his pale skin and blue lips.

"Obi-Wan," she uttered in despair, fresh tears streaming down her face as she withdrew a small vibroblade from her belt. She cut him down from the tripod and carefully lay him down upon a wet bed of leaves.

On his neck were two dark puncture wounds but the rest of him was so very pale, as if he needed oxygen. No, not oxygen. What he needed was blood.

Which gave her an idea.

"I told you," she said, grief altering her voice. "I told you I would do anything to save you if I could. If this doesn't work, please don't be mad at me." She smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss to his cold lips.

Without second thought, she picked up the blade she'd dropped and sliced vertically down her wrist, being careful to cut deep enough to reach the radial artery and avoid any tendons, not that it mattered. She didn't intend to live through this, but was hopeful Obi-Wan would.

Once the blood began to flow at a good rate, she opened his mouth and placed her arm at its orifice, allowing the lifesaving liquid to flow down his throat. Weakness quickly followed and Padmé lay down across his chest. A good place to be, she thought before closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Ten: "A Different Request"**

€**[-**

* * *

If this was the after-life, it sure was…white. But at least Obi-Wan was here. Somehow the gods had granted her at least that one compensation for her sacrifice. She could see him standing and gazing out the window. He looked healthy and whole again and she smiled, wanting to join him, but there was something hindering her movements.

A long thin, red line ran from her arm, attached to a needle that was inserted into her skin. Padmé took a better look around and just now noticed medical equipment and she realized exactly where she was: Theed Med Center.

Pushing herself up in bed was more difficult than it should've been. Her joints ached and she hadn't yet recovered all her energy.

Shuffling around must've alerted Obi-Wan because he was quickly at her side, adjusting pillows to add to her comfort. When he was apparently satisfied, he took a seat next to the bed and stared at her with those amazing eyes of his.

She was glad to be alive, glad he was alive, although she didn't understand how it was possible. The last thing she remembered was slitting her wrist and donating all her blood to him. At some point, she must've passed out, because the next thing that happened was waking up here and being able to gaze at his remarkable face.

Although it occurred to Padmé, he obviously wasn't sharing her moment of joy. He looked troubled, concerned, and possibly even a little perturbed.

"Why?" he asked her finally after a long moment.

She assumed he'd been mulling over the reasons for her actions and had been unable to come up with a satisfactory answer. Once again, she was forced to explain compassion, empathy, and responsibility to him.

"I warned you," she playfully scolded him, her voice sounding hoarse and strained. Even her throat was sore. Come to think of it, her entire body felt as if it had been trampled by a herd of banthas. "I was willing to do anything to save you. You're worth the sacrifice."

He shook his head in disagreement, although a small smile widened his mouth. "I have never met anyone in this entire galaxy like you. Somebody who's willing to give up their own life to save someone like me. I'm trying my best to believe you, although I'm finding it rather difficult. I hear what you're saying but I still don't understand."

"That's because she's in love with you, you idiot."

Another voice had entered the room. One she knew quite well. Sabé rushed to her bedside and leaned over to give her a hug. Padmé cooperated the best she could.

"I'm so pleased to see you made it. You had us all very worried. Especially this one here." Sabé inclined her head toward Obi-Wan who still sat on the other side of her bed.

"What happened?"

"Lucky for you," the young woman explained. "The cook had never heard of anything called _nausage_. Personally, I think you made it up."

Padmé wasn't admitting to anything.

"When I returned and discovered you were gone, along with your battlesuit and most of your personal weapons, I feared the worst. By the time we found you, it was almost too late. You were very close to death. We carried you into Theed and hoped for the best. Apparently all you needed was blood."

Sabé smiled at the end of her explanation, although hidden behind that smile was disappointment and possibly a little anger. It may take some while for her handmaiden to forgive her for what she'd done. But Padmé was okay with that. Her plan of action had succeeded, no matter how reckless it appeared to everyone but her.

"I'm going to contact the palace and let them know you're out of danger." Sabé told her before looking disapprovingly at Obi-Wan. "I hope you prove yourself worthy." She then turned on her heel and left the room.

"Was she right?" he asked her once they were alone.

The joy of being alive with Obi-Wan beside her filled Padmé with mirth. She felt giddy almost, besides the aches and pains throughout her body. "About the nausage?" she teased him. "Absolutely not. I read about it somewhere once. It's some type of Hutt delicacy I think, although I doubt I'd want to eat it."

He continued to stare at her, thankfully losing a bit of his intensity. "Stop messing with me. You know what I'm talking about."

Her gaze turned tender. He still didn't believe her – refused to recognize how she felt. There wasn't much more she could do to convince him than offer her own life to save his!

"Yes," she told him softly. "I'm in love with you. There's no greater sacrifice than to offer one's life for a friend. That's an old saying on Naboo, although I hope you'll come to understand I want something more from you than friendship."

"I'm starting to," he uttered, still with some disbelief and marvel. "May I have your permission?"

Confusion knit her brow. She still had blood being infused into her! He was asking to feed off her now? What awful timing! Certainly not! "I…don't think that's such a good idea," she answered, waving the IV line around."

"I'm not talking about that!" He laughed with a sweet chuckle that brought a smile to her own face. "I'm talking about a kiss." His face turned sober as he leaned forward slightly. "I'm asking for permission to kiss you."

"Oh," Padmé exclaimed, suddenly nervous. "Sure, I mean, yes, please do. You have my permission," she stuttered all the above in a way that brought a blush to her face.

As he drew near, she closed her eyes and then all her dreams came true. His lips were upon hers, moving in the most sensual and sweet way before withdrawing.

Even that short meeting of mouths left her breathless and yearning for more. "Again," she demanded, lighting a fire behind his gaze.

"As you wish," he told her before repeating the favor, adding more pressure, and moving aggressively against her. His tongue met hers and she whimpered as their kiss deepened. She reached for his face, but the damn IV lines got in the way.

He withdrew much too soon and left her weaker than she already was. "Wait," she grabbed hold of his tunics with the hand, now free from his body.

"Another time," he spoke tenderly. "You're still recuperating and need to rest. But I assure you, when you're better, we'll make up for it."

His promise filled her spirit with sweet anticipation and blossomed her face with a bright smile. "I'm going to hold you to that, Jedi Kenobi."

"I expect you will, Your Highness," he teased in return. "Though there is one problem we need to talk about."

Problems? How could there be any problems now that Obi-Wan returned her affections? What could possibly go wrong from this point on?

His countenance had turned sad though he continued to smile at her. Was it sympathetic? What had happened? Had the Sith murdered someone else? Maybe someone in her family?

"Is it the Sith?" she asked him, now quite worried.

"No. He's gone. Panaka told me he observed his ship exiting the planet himself."

Obi-Wan paused as if the information he was about to share was difficult to say or perhaps worse than she thought. She was forced to prompt him to speak.

"Then, what is it?"

He took her hand in his and although she appreciated the touch, the action heightened her concern.

"I'm afraid I'm no longer a Jedi."


	11. Chapter 11

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Eleven: "An Invitation"**

€**[-**

* * *

"_I'm afraid I'm no longer a Jedi." _ The words echoed in Padmé's mind although she was uncertain what they meant. What had he done to deserve to be cast out? It wasn't entirely his fault the Sith defeated him. He had done his job and kept her safe! If the other Jedi were going to expel him because of that Sith, she'd have to travel to Ahch-To and have a word or two with them!

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him, taking note that he didn't seem to be that upset with his announcement. In fact, if she was seeing things correctly, there appeared to be a grin on one side of his mouth.

"Apparently…." He began his exclamation while toying with her hand, which was quite a distraction. "When you offered your own blood to save me, you didn't just replenish mine, you _replaced _it. The Sith had nearly sucked me dry and you compensated what was missing with your own. So, in a sense, I am you."

What? It was difficult to understand what being a Jedi was before and now that he apparently wasn't one, he was making even less sense! "What does that mean?"

"It means, my midichlorian count is now similar to yours; 5000. That also means, I'm no longer a Jedi." He smiled again with possible relief. "No longer will I be required to feed off others, no longer will I be sent around the galaxy to assist those who view me with scorn and fear. The best way to explain it, I suppose, is to say I'm 'normal.'"

Padmé regarded him carefully. Was he truly okay with that? He'd been a Jedi all his life and he was suddenly willing and pleased to give it all up so quickly and easily?

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked him, worry creasing her brow. "I mean, all your abilities…are they…gone?"

His happiness turned sour and he frowned at her. "I understand," he told her before standing and putting distance between them. Padmé reached for him but he was beyond her touch. "It happens sometimes. I help someone of the female gender and they develop an infatuation with me. Be it the mystery that surrounds me, the powers I control... Something attracts them. It took a few years and a lot of advice from my Master to learn that those types of attractions were short-lived."

"Wait," Padmé pleaded. "You're misunderstanding me."

"No, I understand completely. It's happened to me throughout my life. But this is the first time in a long while I've felt the pain of such a realization. I'll be returning to the Temple soon to give them my report and say goodbye. It's been an honor to serve you, Your Highness."

Before she could stop him, he turned to leave. It was everything Padmé could do to get out of bed, and she jerked the IV line out of her arm in the process, knocking over the entire monitor. It fell to the floor with a crash and she nearly did as well as soon as she was up on her feet. The room began to spin, but Obi-Wan's arms were immediately around her, holding her. She closed her eyes to try and gain her balance and held onto him tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her, depositing her back onto the bed, only to have his arms filled with her again. She wasn't sitting down for this!

"That's my question!" she yelled, frustration shredding her self-control. "Do you think I would actually kill myself over a crush? Do you? Do you think I'd travel through the forest during a thunderstorm looking for you if I was merely infatuated with you? You know what I think? I think you are feeling so damn sorry for yourself, you don't want to be loved. You think you don't deserve it! And why should you deserve it? Because you can fight with a laser sword and move stuff with your mind? Well, guess what….."

Padmé focused intensely on the glass of water next to her bed. It had been so long since she'd tried this, but soon the object shimmied and then tipped over.

"Why didn't you tell me you had abilities?" Obi-Wan asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Because I don't like showing off. It freaks people out," she explained.

At this point, he did sit her back down on the side of the bed and she allowed it. Her legs were getting tired. He sat down as well and looked rather contrite.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan uttered. "I guess I'm not taking this change as good as I thought. When the physician tested my count and told me the results, at first I was elated. I thought…." he paused to rub his chin. "I guess I thought I would deserve you by no longer being a monster. I was excited to let you know. You didn't respond at all like I thought you would. I jumped to conclusions. I…apologize."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé replied softly, reaching for his hand, pleased he accepted the touch. "I love you not because you were a Jedi and my feelings haven't changed now that you aren't. I love you for your kindness, your generosity and wit, your boldness and empathy, your courage and compassion. Your eyes, your chin, your nose, and especially your hands."

He chuckled slightly as he ran his thumb across her digits.

"Are we good?" she asked, tempted to hold her breath with anticipation.

"Yes."

"Good," Padmé responded with a grin. "Now that that's all in the past, we can start focusing on the future. I assume you'll be returning to your Temple."

"Correct. I'll need to inform them what's happened."

"And then?" she couldn't help but ask. "What will you do after that?"

He pondered for a moment and then grinned lopsidedly. "I don't know. For once, I have no plans, no mission, and no one to tell me where to go or what to do."

"You're free," she smiled back at him. "It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?"

"It's…frightening, actually."

With her other hand, Padmé lovingly caressed his cheek. She would help him in any way she could, but there was only one way to do that.

"When you finish at Ahch-To, I want you to return to Naboo. Stay here with me until you figure things out."

Up to this point, Obi-Wan had argued with nearly every suggestion she'd ever made. Padmé sincerely hoped he wasn't about to do it again. Her mind was filled with a mantra of _please say yes, _while she waited for his answer.

"I appreciate that."

She had always tried her best to be optimistic, but somehow knew there was a big 'but' coming.

"Thank you," he said instead.

During formal negotiations, it was important to keep one's composure and maintain a sense of indifference. Well, she couldn't in this particular case. Her smile broadened and she flung her arms about his neck, suddenly hearing a familiar sound though one she'd never associated with him.

Obi-Wan looked surprised and leaned back to stare down at his mid section. "What was that?"

Padmé chuckled. Oh, it was going to be so much fun having him around! "It's your stomach. You're hungry," she explained.

His eyes widened in anticipation. "Food?" he asked as a youngling would while receiving a naming day gift. "I get to eat real food? Amazing..."

Padmé was happy for him. All these new things he would get to experience. Things she took for granted. She would now be able to appreciate them once again through his eyes. But she wasn't about to have his first meal come from a med center. She'd contact her private chef in the palace and have something sent over.

"I'll see what I can get for you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Twelve: "Lady In Waiting"**

€**[-**

* * *

For someone who had just recently come into her life, Padmé was shocked to discover how much she missed Obi-Wan while he traveled to Ahch-To. He would return before ten days had passed, he'd promised. Seven at minimum. Following those seven days, she had made certain the kitchens kept a supply of ripe muja available. Of all the foods Obi-Wan had tried, it was his favorite.

She went about her daily routine, still enjoyed meeting with the Naboo citizens, but unlike before, she kept one eye on the door, hoping she'd see his face. It could be any time and her heart ached to hold him again.

Sabé teased her about it at times. Padmé hadn't realized how obvious her longing had become.

"What is he going to do when he returns?" she had asked. "Follow you around like a bantha calf who's lost its mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have some ideas."

"You're going to add him to security detail, aren't you?" Her handmaiden's tone was no longer teasing and drew Padmé's attention away from the entrance to the throne room. "Panaka won't be happy about that."

"I care about the Captain, but he's holding a grudge I don't understand. If Obi-Wan accepts the position I'm going to offer him, then the man is simply going to have to get over whatever his problem is."

"And what position will that be, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Padmé regarded her friend and handmaiden warmly. Sabé had stood by her side the entire four years of her royal duties and even before that. Their friendship went back to childhood. She trusted the young woman with her life as well as many secrets.

"You don't need to worry about your position. I still love you." Padmé teased, trying to lighten her mood. Why was everyone so dead-set against Obi-Wan? Was she missing something? Not seeing something they could? Or were they all just jealous?

Padmé cleared her thoughts and smiled. It would do her little good to give into their doubts and fears. She knew how she felt and would trust in that.

"You've always been my First and will continue to be so," she assured the handmaiden. "What I have in mind for Obi-Wan will be more of a…personal position. I'm going to ask him to be Queen's Guard."

The young woman looked at her with obvious concern. "There hasn't been a need for one of those in a long while. Generally, an entourage of eight highly-trained handmaidens has been deemed adequate."

There was sarcasm in her statement, which Padmé chose to ignore. For the moment. If it continued, however, she was going to have to put a stop to it. She loved Obi-Wan and there was no one who was going to convince her otherwise.

"These are perilous times," she reminded the handmaiden. "The Sith have emerged and come into the Core. The Jedi will be forced to follow. No one knows how many there are. What if they number in the hundreds? What if they have an army? Do you honestly think eight handmaidens are going to be able to protect anyone from that?"

"Do you think one ex-Jedi will be able to?" Sabé argued.

"Listen." There were no citizens in throne room at the moment and Padmé took the opportunity to reach out and grab her friend's hand. "I love Obi-Wan and I trust him. He saved my life so all I'm asking is for you to give him a chance. He's no longer a Jedi. His life has been completely and radically changed. You're better than this. Give him a chance."

One side of her mouth twisted with worried contemplation before a small grin appeared. "For you, Mi'Lady, I will do as you ask. But be aware if he steps out of line, I'm going to enjoy putting him back in his place."

And there was the crux of the problem. Did Sabé think she would really replace her? Of course she wouldn't! The handmaiden tradition went back centuries. Who was she to revise it?

"I would expect no less," Padmé teased, squeezing her hand before releasing it and turning to wait for the next visitor.

"Rude," the young woman whispered.

"Brat," Padmé said back.

* * *

The meeting with his mentors had gone much better than he'd anticipated and Obi-Wan was returning to Naboo as requested, his heart prompting him to take an alternate course to try and cut some time from his travel. It was good to see his comrades again, but he yearned to be back with Padmé, so much so, it frightened him a little. He had always considered himself an independent creature with opinions and thoughts of his own – opinions that often got him in trouble with his Master. Grand Master Yoda had often teased him about being 'odd.' The thing is, he never felt as if he truly belonged with the Jedi. He hated the thought of being forced to ask permission to drink someone's blood.

And now that he was no longer required to? It was if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. No longer was it a burden he would have to bear. He had Padmé to thank for that.

The young Queen took up most of his thoughts these days. As he stood before the Jedi Council and told his story, she was a prominent figure in it. His attachment to her had been obvious. He couldn't help it. She was the brightest light in his dark and uncertain future.

He was no longer a Jedi. The Council had made that clear. No longer would he thirst for midis and no longer would he travel the galaxy to assist others. Although, that was the one part he'd miss the most. He enjoyed the pleasure that came from helping those who were in need. Perhaps he could pursue some type of work that would allow him to continue that pursuit. But how could he ask it of her? What plans did she have for him? And did he honestly care?

No, not really, he answered his own question as stars continued to blur past at hyperspeed. If she assigned him dishwashing duty in the palace kitchens, he'd be grateful. As long as she wanted him around, that's all that mattered. He would even be her royal courtesan, if Naboo had any of those. That prospect actually sounded the most alluring. Even though they hadn't shared more than a kiss, he planned on changing that soon.

He imagined her now. It was fourth day and she would be in her throne room charming any Naboo citizen who wished to speak to her, with her loyal First Handmaiden by her side.

Sabé. She didn't like him and he wasn't sure why. In fact, the young woman may be his biggest adversary – even bigger than the Captain of Security. If he were to have a successful and happy life on Naboo, he needed to make things right with her. He was going to have to inform the young woman she'd allowed him to feed from her. If he told her, would that make things worse between them or better?

Obi-Wan had always believed that withholding the truth always made things worse, no matter what the circumstances. But in this case, he wasn't sure if it would help or hurt his cause. Perhaps he should speak with Padmé first and listen to what she had to say about it.

It was remarkable how many things had changed in such a short time, and although he was saying goodbye to his old life, he was confident a new and better one was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

_**.**_

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Thirteen: "Reunion"**

€**[-**

* * *

The High Regent of Dalgoth was a pain in the ass. Everyone knew it but his cooperation was required for the mining operations on the moons of Naboo. His factories were the ones contracted to supply the equipment.

Padmé had learned long ago to give him the attention he craved even via a conference call, although it was oftentimes difficult. His porcine features and beady eyes weren't that difficult to look at. It was the way he sneered at her and his flippant attitude toward her that were so annoying.

The translation device was in proper working order although she wished it wasn't. While the Regent spoke to someone who had stepped into view, Sabé leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Did he just ask you to come to Dalgoth to dine and dance with him? Seriously? Does he not realize you're twice his height and a quarter the weight?"

"Sh!" Padmé hushed her bodyguard, suppressing a smile.

"Grnut noik lesqua. Gip conab tosar e ahm."

After receiving the translation, she responded. "My apologies for the misunderstanding Regent. I'm certain the Minister of Mining meant no insult. It was just a misunderstanding. We agree to your terms and look forward to continuing business with you."

The Dolgathian grunted. He wasn't happy though hopefully he'd accept her apology. His increase in maintenance prices had nearly doubled since last quarter and were it not for their long history, Padmé would suggest bids for a new supplier be taken by other potential vendors. However, that would take time and possibly shut down operations. She would give into his demands for now.

"Ahm c'oshk e sneba."

The traditional way to end their conversation was typically to tell him what an honor it was to do business with him, but something amazing had just appeared within her range of sight and took the words out of her mind completely.

Instead, Padmé smiled into the viewscreen. "Deal. Have a good day Kurdoc," she announced distractedly before slamming her hand down onto the button to cease the transmission and jumping up from her seat. She ran across the conference room and slammed into the body of the one she'd been waiting nearly a week for.

Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around her tightly. "It's good to see you again," he told her softly.

"I've missed you," she replied, expecting a kiss, although his eyes weren't on her. They were darting above and passed her head. Padmé turned to notice Sabé's scowl.

"Obi-Wan's returned! Isn't that wonderful?" she said, intentionally testing the handmaiden.

Sabé approached and eyed him warily. "Did they kick you out?" she asked plainly.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The young woman's eyes squinted a little before she grinned a bit conspiratorially, Padmé noticed. "Good."

"Sabé!"

"I didn't mean that badly, Mi'Lady!" The young woman presented an expression of shock, although Padmé wasn't believing it. "I mean, it's good because he's no longer a blood sucker. And," she raised a single finger…"and, he'll be around more often, which will make you happy."

Her friend's smile for Obi-Wan at that moment seemed genuine and it lifted Padmé's spirits.

"Your Highness, I'll be handling all your afternoon duties to allow you time to…get reacquainted." Sabé's expression had turned devilish and forced the Queen to intervene before she or Obi-Wan were embarrassed.

"Thank you, Sabé." Padmé could barely stop herself from sending her eyes skyward. She wasn't certain what her First was up to although right now she had more important things on her mind.

Once the young woman had stepped away, she turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and gazed longingly at him.

"Where to?" he asked, obviously reading her mind.

"Someplace private," she whispered.

They had barely made it through the doors of her suite before clothing began coming off. She was in full makeup due to her schedule for the day, but he didn't seem to care. Her white powder was all over his face and chest, the red markings on her cheeks and lips had smeared and painted his skin as well. She chuckled when she noticed although the sound was swallowed up by his kiss. Layers of gown, undergarments and hair ornaments were removed until finally, they embraced skin to heated skin, excitement and anticipation impacting their better judgment. The carpet on the floor was expensive, but thin, and did very little to cushion bones and joints, although neither of them noticed as they joined together on the floor.

Afterward, Obi-Wan lay panting next to her and began laughing softly. "That was…amazing," he said.

The word he'd chosen was a good one, although she would've said something like 'quick.' They had barely gotten two steps into her room! Which made her wonder…

After she'd caught her breath, Padmé leaned up on her elbow and gazed at a face that was radiant and quite pleased. "I have a feeling that maybe this was your first time?"

"Uh huh," he uttered through a teeth-baring grin.

And he thought that was amazing? Boy, did she have plans for him!

Padmé chuckled and lay her head upon his shoulder. "If you think that was amazing, I've got news for you. It gets much better."

"I don't see how," Obi-Wan argued. "For the last few hours during my approach, I fantasized about this moment several times. This far exceeded my expectations."

She leaned up and gazed at him with a confused expression. Just as she had believed earlier; it was certainly going to be fun to have him around and experience new things with him.

"Let's go shower together and then let me show you something."

"Okay," he said rather unenthusiastically, which Padmé took as a personal challenge.

After cleaning up, they actually made it to the bed. She intentionally tortured him a little by taking him to the edge and then pulling him back; over and over again until he was begging for release. She cooed words of love and devotion to him while maintaining eye contact. She asked him to look at her when they reached the pinnacle together. She wanted him to see what he did to her, how he made her feel, and what they could be together.

By the time she'd finished with him, they were both drenched in sweat and had missed mid meal.

"Holy sith!" he uttered this time, the smile completely erased from his face.

It was Padmé's turn to smile. There possibly may have been a little pride involved with it though.

"Is that…normal? Is that what sex is supposed to feel like?"

It was a complicated question and required an equally complicated answer. "No, that wasn't normal. That's what happens when you lie with someone you love. I mean, really love. Anything else is just going through the motions. It becomes just a physical and pleasurable act with no emotional attachments. It's so much better this way and sadly there are many who don't understand that."

"So, you've done this before. With someone else?"

Padmé was hoping he wasn't going to ask, but she had promised to be truthful. "Yes, but only one other, when I was younger and attending the academy. "

He looked disappointed, but she was quick to take his face into her hands and gaze sincerely into his eyes. "Trust me, that was nothing compared to this. I mean, it was actually awful compared to this. I can't imagine anything better than having sex with you. I love you."

He blinked at her a few times as if he were having difficulty believing her, and she worried for a moment he still didn't trust her. But then he smiled and pressed her into his chest for a sweaty embrace. "I love you too. When can we do this again?"

Good heavens! Had she created a monster?

Padmé laughed and ran her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest. "Soon, I promise. Let's take another quick shower and then see if there's anything left in the kitchens. I bet there'll be some fresh muja somewhere."

There, that got his mind off sex. At least for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Fourteen: "Rescue and Reputation"**

€**[—**

* * *

"It's awfully tight," Obi-Wan complained, tugging on the leather vest Padmé had just finished securing. "And what's with the gloves? It's the middle of summer!"

"Oh, hush," she playfully scolded. "This is proper attire for a man of your station. You are the Queen's Guard, you know. It's time you dressed for the part."

"I can barely breathe," he continued to complain, pulling on the high blue collar of the undertunic.

"One last thing."

Obi-Wan caught the hat that she had tossed to him and immediately frowned. "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not? You may look handsome in it. Not that you don't already," Padmé teased him. "Try it on and see."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan placed the security cap on top of his head and adjusted the neck flap. He turned to view his reflection in the mirror and Padmé laughed.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled. "It's not the hat. It's your expression! Do you really hate it that much?"

"Like I said. I'm not wearing this." The item was resolutely cast onto her bed.

"Captain Panaka may have something to say about that, but I'll see what I can do. I want you to be happy here, Obi-Wan," she told him, turning more serious.

"I am," he assured her, reaching to pull her into an embrace. "As long as I'm with you, how can I not be?" He punctuated his statement with a thorough kiss.

The romantic interlude was interrupted by a knock on her door. Sabé was quick to poke her head in. "Mi'Lady, Obi-Wan has a comm coming through the station."

The transmission had originated from the Unknown Regions and was unfocused, the voices garbled. With some fine tweaking on their end, a friendly face with large ears appeared on the viewscreen.

"Obi-Wan, good to see you, it is."

"Master Yoda. Is something wrong? Why are you contacting me?"

"On our….ship damaged….. Sith…."

"Work on that connection," Padmé demanded while the communications tech frantically worked to comply.

"You're breaking up. Confirm your last message." Obi-Wan suggested, although the image was now flickering as well.

"…soon….destroyed. ….with you."

And then the relay was lost. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and toyed with his new growth of beard while contemplating the message.

"We can't reach him," Padmé informed him. "What do you think he was trying to say?"

"Ship damaged. The Sith. Destroyed. With you." Obi-Wan repeated the key phrases he'd managed to make out. "I don't want to make any assumptions, but it seems the Temple has been attacked and that was a transport Yoda was speaking from." The young man eyed her nervously. "We may be getting some company."

* * *

Within two days, indeed a large transport with smoke emitting from its hyperdrive engines landed in Theed Port. Padmé, Obi-Wan, and a small security detail were present to welcome whomever was on board.

When the loading ramp lowered upon the stone deck with a loud clang and the smoke from the damaged engines had cleared, the first being to appear was the one from the communiqué. He was an impish looking creature, no taller than half a meter with green skin and wisps of white hair protruding from wide, pointed ears.

Obi-Wan immediately bent a knee as the being made his way slowly down the ramp, using a wooden cane to guide his steps. After receiving a touch on his shoulder with a tridactyl claw, Obi-Wan stood. "Master Yoda. What news have you from Ahch-To?"

The creature called Yoda looked saddened, his ears drooping along with the expression. "Many Sith, attacked it did they. Mostly destroyed, it is. A new place, we seek. All who survived, aboard they are."

The strange creature who spoke with reversed syntax then turned his attention toward Padmé. "Queen Amidala, I presume? A pleasure to meet you, it is."

"Master Yoda, the pleasure's all mine. Obi-Wan always speaks highly of you. I'm sorry you've encountered such trouble. How may we help?"

"If allowed we are, best it would be if inside we could go. Many wounded, some badly thre are."

"Yes, of course," she told him, nodding to her security detail who proceeded to help those aboard the ship.

* * *

There were too many Jedi to house in the palace, and some were lining the hallways on makeshift pallets. Padmé had sent for her own private physician, although she had been informed the Jedi had healers of their own.

As she walked the hallways, helping where she could, she was amazed at the diversity of species and ages before her eyes. There were younglings from the ages of two or three up to someone the age of Master Yoda, who actually didn't know how old he was. 'Eight-hundred something,' he'd told her.

Although there was no one with a life-threatening injury, there were a variety of head wounds, broken bones, and burns on most of the victims, most likely caused by lightsaber strikes or falling debris, and she busied herself by applying Bacta to them, focusing mainly on the very young. She was busy wrapping the foot of one particular youngling when Sabé tapped on her shoulder.

"Mi'Lady, the council requests an audience with you."

"Now?" Padmé pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear while she continued to work.

"Governor Bibble was most insistent. I'm afraid he's not very happy."

"When is he ever happy?" she asked before rising to her feet. She was exhausted and this was not a good time for a council meeting. She was going to have to be careful or else she may lose her temper woth them.

The council was waiting on her when Padmé arrived, free of her royal makeup, and wearing a blood-stained gown.

"What is it?" she asked promptly, refusing to take a seat. She didn't have time for this!

"We are aware," the Minister of Finance began, "of the troubles the Jedi are having, but see no reason why they should be housed here in the palace."

"It is indeed highly irregular," the Minister of History argued. "It sets a precedent I'm not comfortable with. Are we going to take in every group of beings who come across some trouble no matter how nefarious they are?"

"Only when they ask," Padmé countered defensively.

"Your Highness, have you not thought about what they will need in order to recuperate fully? Are you willing to provide for that need?"

The voice of reason came from the Minister of Sciences, an older woman whom Padmé had always admired.

"I've thought about that already and have spoken with my protectors, and their answer was a resounding yes, as a matter of fact. Don't worry, I won't ask any of you to help, if that's what you're worried about. Meeting adjourned."

Breaking protocol, she stomped out of the council room to return to her patients. Obi-Wan was soon by her side, wiping his hands clean on a towel. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," she replied, although that wasn't true she realized, which forced her stop and look into worried face. "No. They're worried about feeding your friends and the damage I'm causing the reputation of Naboo by harboring a group of criminals."

"Is that what they said?"

Obi-Wan looked stunned. Perhaps she had exaggerated. "Pretty much. If you read between the lines."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'll have Master Yoda gather everyone up right away and ask them to leave as soon as they can."

"No you're not! The Jedi…your friends are our honored guests. We will do everything we can to help them and make sure they are completely healed before I allow a single one of them to leave!"

"But what about the council?"

"Hang the council!" She was tired and was quickly losing control. Padmé paused to take a breath. "Am I not Queen of Naboo?" she announced more quietly. "I say they stay, and therefore, so shall it be."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter 15: "Coming Around"**

€**[-**

* * *

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Padmé had lost track of time and Obi-Wan had to force her to get some much-needed rest. He needed sleep as well, although it was a difficult habit to get used to. His body was depleted of energy and yet there was still so much to accomplish.

He had promised to wake her in four hours. There was a particular Twi-Lek youngling she was concerned about who most likely had a concussion. The Theed physician had had done what he could and now all they could do was wait.

Obi-Wan checked on the status of the others before approaching Master Yoda who sat pensively upon a chair at the end of the hall. He needed to speak with the Grand Master. Soon, the Jedi would require feeding and apparently the leaders of Naboo had a problem with that. All of them except for Padmé of course.

"A caring and sympathetic young woman the Queen is," Yoda mentioned, his tone revealing the extent of his own concern. His voice was strained to the point Obi-Wan had never heard.

"Yes, she is, but I didn't seek you out to speak about Padmé."

"Strong emotions you have for you. A deep personal commitment I sense, " his mentor continued.

Obi-Wan sighed and attempted twe gather his patience. Sometimes he wondered if the ancient Master was still in possession of his mental faculties at 800-something.

"Master Yoda, I'm wondering about feeding the Jedi. Have you considered what we're going to do about that when the time comes?"

"The matter has already been settled."

The answer came from behind Obi-Wan and for a second, he thought Padmé had already gotten up, but when he turned, he was surprised to find it was Sabé standing there. She was wearing an apron over her handmaiden's gown and had on a pair of gloves as well. On her face was a rather contrite expression.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. I've treated you poorly and it took far too long for me to realize that and learn to trust you. That wasn't your fault, but mine. I'm here to make up for my mistakes. I stand here and look out at these Jedi – all these beings who are in pain and suffering. I can't judge them. They need our help and that's why I've come. That's why we've all come."

Following her apology, a large group of handmaidens, guards and other palace staff stepped into view from around the corner, at least twenty strong.

"Tell us what we can do."

Obi-Wan's chest swelled with happiness and pride. For once, he was glad to be associated with the Naboo.

"For now, monitor the vitals of those on the most critical list and try to make the others as comfortable as you can. Some bandages may need to be replaced and fresh Bacta applied, but we have plenty of supplies located in the first aid boxes lining the hallway. "

A slender hand eased up from the middle of the crowd and a squeak of a voice sounded. "Mister Obi-Wan, sir?"

Obi-Wan recognized the young woman from the kitchen staff. "How may I help you?"

"What if…" she blushed and began again. "What if one of them tries to bite me?"

Obi-Wan's first response was to laugh at her ignorance but how could he? There was so much about the Jedi the galaxy didn't know, and what they did know was based on myth and legend; most of is false or greatly exaggerated.

"That's a good question," he reassured the shy staff member. "You don't need to worry. The Jedi respect all life and will not feed upon anyone without first receiving their consent. The process is painless and if you choose, you won't even remember it. You have my word."

A murmur of conversation rippled through the crowd before another hand shot up. "How much do they need?" An older gentleman Obi-Wan didn't recognize asked.

"Not enough you'll even notice. Less than half a pint. So, if each one of you are willing, you may provide the needs for two Jedi during one cycle."

"Do you mean a feeding cycle? How long is that?" A handmaiden asked. Obi-Wan thought her name was Eirtaé although he couldn't be positive.

"Jedi are required to feed every seven days normally, although with the injuries and blood loss some have sustained, they may require a feeding sooner. Perhaps in a couple of days. Master Yoda will inform us when that time comes.

Obi-Wan waited for any further questions and then smiled kindly. "On behalf of the Jedi, I would like to thank you all for your assistance. If you have any further questions, I'll be amongst the others. Just come find me."

* * *

It was nearing the four-hour mark when Obi-Wan joined Padmé in the bedroom. He eased down next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She grumbled sleepily, opened one eye and closed it again.

"Has it been four hours already? She groaned while he rubbed her back.

"I'm afraid so. Do you need more rest?"

"No." Padmé forced her eyes open and yawned before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "I need to check on Aayla. How is she?"

"Stable," Obi-Wan assured her, meeting her at the door. "Sabé's looking after her."

Padmé stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Sabé? What? When did she?..."

Obi-Wan chuckled. She was as surprised as he had been. "Come," he told her, reaching for her hand and leading her to the makeshift infirmary.

After a survey of the new volunteers, Padmé chuckled herself. "I can't believe it! Is that who I think it is?"

"I believe all of your handmaidens are here, a few of the kitchen staff, a couple of guards, the communication crew, and several custodial workers."

"How? When I told the council my protectors were going to provide the help required for the Jedi, I lied. How did you manage this?"

"It wasn't me," Obi-Wan explained, wanting to give credit where it was due. "Sabé was the one who organized it. All I did was answer a few questions and settle some concerns."

"Amazing," Padmé proudly announced before she began shoving him back toward her suite. "Your turn for rest. I'll wake you in a few hours. And no arguing!"

"But..."he stuttered. What if someone had another question? He told them he'd be around to help! And he needed to check the supplies.

"I mean it!" Padmé told him fiercely although there was a twinkle in her eye.

After all, she was his boss. He smirked and bowed low. "Yes, Your Majesty. Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"All right, all right. That's enough. I'll see in you a little while."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Sixteen: "A Surprise Visitor"**

€**[-**

* * *

She felt human again. A shower and a change of clothing can sometimes do wonders and not only refreshed her mind but her spirit as well. Something else that eased her mind was the fact every single Jedi was on the mend. Even little Aayla had awakened and was demanding nourishment.

The time had come and the appropriate location was obviously the dining hall. It held the largest table in the palace and the most number of chairs, which would offer the volunteers the chance to be seated comfortably during the process.

The group of twenty-one, herself included, took a seat and rolled up their sleeves. One by one, the Jedi entered, asked permission, offered their heartfelt thank-yous, and provided the option of anesthetic or retaining the memory. Padmé noticed most chose the anesthetic and opted out of having the memory erased. She couldn't be more proud and spoke to Aayla as the beautiful young Twi-Lek inserted her small fangs into the crease inside her elbow.

"You gave me a bit of a fright, you know. You had a nasty bump on your head. I'm so pleased you're better."

As she spoke, Aayla gazed at her with bright hazel eyes behind long, dark lashes.

The feeding lasted less time than Padmé had anticipated and she handed the young Twi-Lek a cloth to wipe her mouth free of blood.

"I remember your voice," she said. "You were singing to me."

"Oh." Padmé blushed and applied a small amount of Bacta onto her wound, though it wasn't probably needed. "You heard that? How embarrassing. Sorry."

"No! Don't say that! I enjoyed it. Thank you."

Padmé smiled fondly at the little beauty. "You're most welcome."

Following the ritual, all supplies were gathered up and the hallways put back in order. Many of the Jedi had stepped out into the palace gardens to enjoy the fresh air and cool evening. Padmé was enjoying watching their pleasure from the palace windows with Obi-Wan at her side. Master Yoda soon joined them.

"What's your plan?" Obi-Wan asked the ancient Jedi. "Where will you all go now?"

"Much meditation on this problem I have spent. An answer, the Force has not yet provided."

Obi-Wan took a moment to gaze out the windows at the carefree actions of his old comrades. "I'm sure there's someplace, someone who will take you in. Perhaps Dagobah? It's remote and full of nature."

Padmé chose to enter the conversation at that point. "Swamp you mean. The Jedi do not need to hide on some remote planet in the Outer Rim! They need support and understanding. They're not going to get it by camping out in a bog. They need to be centrally located near the Core, available to everyone."

"What planet suggest, do you?"

She gazed sincerely at Yoda. "You should stay here on Naboo. My family owns a vacation home as well as a large portion of land in the Lake Country. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you built your new temple there."

The Grand Master's face expressed his gratitude. "A kind offer that is…"

"But impossible I'm afraid."

All eyes turned to notice an older, well-dressed gentleman apprcoaching; someone she recognized immediately. It was the senator representing their sector and an old family friend. He apparently was the one who had spoken.

"Senator Palpatine? What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were coming!"

The gentleman placed a friendly kiss to Padmé's cheek before his kind, blue eyes beseeched her. "I'm here at the Royal Council's invitation. Queen Amidala, may we speak privately?"

Being a native of Naboo, Senator Palpatine knew the palace well and led Padmé to her private office where he stopped Obi-Wan with a touch on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Oh. My apologies Senator. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan this is Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo."

"Ah," the older man revealed a small grin before offering forth his hand. "So this is the young man all the fuss is about."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Obi-Wan shook hands though his concern was addressed by Padmé.

"You haven't." She touched his arm and gazed at him supportively. No matter what this surprise meeting was about, nothing would come between them.

The Senator opened the door and ushered both of them into the room. Padmé took her seat behind the desk while Obi-Wan sat next to her. Senator Palpatine chose to stand.

"And yet, you have my dear boy. I'm afraid the Council is most displeased."

"I don't care what the Council thinks," Padmé shot back. "This throne has always promoted charity and offered assistance to others in need. I have done nothing to regret."

"I'm not questioning your loyalty or generosity," Palpatine argued. "But in your pursuit of philanthropy, you've neglected your duties as a politician."

Padmé bit her lip. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed. If the Council was going to depose her in light of helping the Jedi, then so be it. If she had the opportunity to do it all over again, she'd do the exact same thing.

"I've never been prone to prevaricate or procrastinate. Your time is too valuable," Palpatine noted. "I shall get to the point. The Royal Council wishes for you to abdicate the throne. Immediately."

"What?" Obi-Wan stood to his feet, his shock evident on his face.

"And they sent for you to tell me? Cowards." Padmé uttered, filled with disappointment.

"It is those cowards who were denied the privilege of offering their consent on important matters. You denied them that and forced this decision, my dear. You gave them no choice."

What had she done? The Senator had always been honest and upfront with her. Even now, his words rang true. Still, she had followed her heart and helped the Jedi. How could she feel bad about that? Charity was in her blood but it had sidetracked her future. What was she going to do now?

The Senator finally took a seat and casually crossed his legs, a smile creeping across his face.

What was he so happy about?

"I see my news has disturbed you, Your Highness, but let me assure you I still have faith in you. Since you were a youngling, I was impressed with your maturity and sensibilities." He paused, leaving Padmé to wonder what he could possibly be leading up to.

"Which is why it's my recommendation that you succeed me as the representative of this sector in the Galactic Senate. I have a strong chance to be voted Chancellor in the upcoming election and I plan on endorsing you for the position."

Her head was spinning. Leave Naboo? Leave her family? Coruscant was such an ugly place! There were very few trees there, no grass or wildlife to speak of, and not a single waterfall. How could she possibly be happy there? Since when was her own happiness her priority? Her mother had always warned her to take better care of herself and to stop putting others first. If she we're a senator, imagine how many more beings she would be able to help? No just the Nabbo but the entire galaxy! It was a huge step in her political career as well, and one she should take advantage of were it not for one problem.

Obi-Wan. They weren't married. When it came down to it, he was free to come and go as he pleased. Would he go with her to Coruscant?

"Can I take some time to think about it?" she asked the Senator, intending on speaking with Obi-Wan before making a decision.

"Time is of the essence," Palpatine replied. "The election takes place in less than month, and of course the Royal Council needs to find a new queen."

The pressure was immense and in a panic, Padmé turned to Obi-Wan who was gazing at her softly, a soothing grin on his face. His expression offered more support than any words could and she immediately calmed down and returned his smile.

"I'll do it," she announced.

"Good. Very good. I knew you were wise.. And now for even better news…."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thirst**_

**Chapter Seventeen: "A New Home"**

€**[-**

* * *

There were beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Padmé couldn't exactly understand his nervousness, but then she'd had much more practice speaking in front of strangers. Obi-Wan hadn't. The newest Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, thought it would be best if an ex-Jedi was the one who addressed the senate instead of simply another politician. She hoped he was right. The outcome of this address would either provide security for the Jedi or once again send them adrift in the hopes of finding a new home.

"You're going to do fine," she reassured him just outside the entrance to the main conference room.

"Why is it so warm in here? Are you hot? I'm burning up." Obi-Wan fretted, pulling at the high collar of the uniform she'd had designed for this meeting, using only the best fabrics, and she'd made sure his boots were polished to a high gloss.

"Calm down and look just over their heads. You don't have to look anyone in the eye. It'll just make you more nervous. At least that's what I've heard." She reached to hold his hand, noticing it was clammy. "Do you have your notes?"

"Blast!" Obi-Wan muttered, reaching into the pocket of his vest and then exhaling in relief. "Yes, they're right here."

She heard his name being announced and smiled. "Your turn. Go get 'em," Padmé cheered him on, only to frown once he was out of sight. She'd put on a brave front for his sake, but the truth was, she was more nervous than him!

She'd helped him compose his speech, being sure to outline all the reasons why having the Jedi base on Coruscant would benefit every citizen in the galaxy; how, for too long, they had labored in the shadows without any help or credit for their heroic efforts. It was time they were supported. It was time they were acknowledged.

She just hoped the words she'd written were delivered with enough confidence.

Alone in the hallway, she waited, occasionally checking the time on the chrono hanging on the wall further down. What she thought would've taken ten minutes had stretched to thirty, until finally the door swung open and Obi-Wan stepped out.

"Well?" Nervous excitement was showing in her voice and now it was his turn to smile.

"I think that went well. Better than I expected," he explained.

It wasn't a very satisfying answer and only added to her nervousness. All they could do now was to wait for the vote. Chancellor Palpatine would inform them of the outcome.

* * *

"I don't know how you do this all the time," Obi-Wan mentioned later as they sat in the lobby of the chancellor's private office. "They asked so many questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Mostly about the Jedi's lifestyle, ethics, abilities, and such. I explained all about that, and then there was a rather heated discussion about finances."

"Of course," Padmé declared. What politician wasn't concerned about the bottom line?

"I tried to explain to them the needs of the Jedi are few. They don't sleep, eat, drink – well, what most do. Really, all they need is a place to train, meditate, and store information."

"And transportation. Did you mention that?"

"I did," Obi-Wan answered. "I really do think I covered everything. How long do you think it's going to take them to decide?"

"That all depends," Padmé answered honestly. In her short time in office, she had seen debates last until the early hours of morning, while others took less than an hour. "

"On?"

"The general mood, the information provided, questions left unanswered…"

Just as Padmé was sharing her understanding, the Chancellor stepped into the room, followed by an entourage of bodyguards and assistants. He smiled in their direction, but went straight to his suite. In a few minutes, the door cracked open and an assistance bid them enter.

"Congratulations are in order," Palpatine beamed as he came round his desk to shake Obi-Wan's hand. "You did well, my boy. I couldn't have done better myself."

"So, did they agree?" It seemed impossible, but the Chancellor wouldn't be as pleased as he was if something had gone wrong.

"Well, you know how it goes sometimes, Senator Amidala," he spoke, returning to his seat. "The senators from Malastare gave us some trouble, but I was able to set them straight."

"Does this mean we won?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"Perhaps 'won' is a relative term, although not quite accurate. I still have yet to give final approval."

Padmé hadn't known Palpatine to tease before. He was usually so straightforward.

"It is my recommendation that the Jedi be able to establish a base here on Coruscant, in the senate district, as a matter of fact. I already have a building in mind."

* * *

Padmé was present to welcome the Jedi into their new home. What used to be a manufacturing facility had been transformed into an impressive structure with four spires and five levels. There were gymnasiums for training, quiet rooms for learning and sharing, as well as individual living areas; enough to house up to 300 beings, although they only needed one-hundred currently. It gave she and Obi-Wan hope that there was a future for the Jedi and that finally, they would be understood.

Chancellor Palpatine had also joined them and greeted each Jedi individually, smiling and shaking hands with them. When Yoda approached him, the Chancellor paused to give him his undivided attention.

"Master Yoda, I presume? Young Obi-Wan has told me much about you."

"Chancellor Palpatine, a pleasure it is. Many thanks for all you have done."

The ancient Jedi leader leaned on his cane and studied the galaxy's leader for some time, almost to the point of awkwardness. She wasn't sure what was happening and was about to interrupt when Yoda bowed slightly.

"A good home for the Jedi this is."

"Yes," the Chancellor agreed, looking about him and smiling. "It's most convenient to have you all in once place so close by.

Most convenient."

/End

* * *

A/N: (insert evil laugh) This is one of those stories that can go on and on and on if I don't put a stop to it at some point! I really didn't want to go through the whole Palpatine vs Jedi thing…again. So, hopefully this ending is – satisfactory.

Thanks to everyone who read it, and double-dipped chocolate Obi-Wans to everyone who left a review. I sincerely appreciate it! Onto the next….which I'm not sure what that will be. I do have another story idea, but it's dark and has a similar timeline as this one. I might put it on the backburner for a while and try to come up with something a little lighter and more fun. We'll see.


End file.
